The Unwilling Pet
by DemonDemeta666
Summary: Shizuo has gone missing and the only man who knows where he is Izaya. Will he ever be set free? Will Izaya save the fortissimo of Ikebukuro or keep him hidden away? Non con, yaoi, bl, Izuo and swearing. Gore, blood and disturbing scenes in the later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or it's characters.
1. Waking Up To A Nasty Surprise

Shizuo opened his eyes, and winced as his head started to pound. He couldn't remember drinking the night before, but it was evident from his hangover. He looked around the semi-dark room not recognizing a single thing. He tried to sit up, but he could barely move. Sheer panic started to bubble in his chest immediately his blood ran cold. He slowly moved his hand, shocked at how much effort he was putting into it, but it stopped. Unable to move it forward he glanced up at his handcuffed hand, then at his other hand, which was cuffed as well rendering the strong Fortissimo of Ikebukuro completely helpless. He swallowed hard, trying not to let the panic take control.

"What the hell is going on?" The bedroom door slammed open, making his head throb again, groaning in pain he closed his eyes briefly. He heard a couple loud footsteps on the carpet, before the bed started bouncing from being jumped on. He regained his senses, and was face to face with the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. The Flea's eyes gleamed brightly in the dark room smiling, his Cheshire smile, at his prize.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan! Did you sleep well? Hopefully your back doesn't hurt too badly." Shizuo snarled and tried to grab the Flea's neck. He was forced to stop inches away, but still could barely move his fingers. "Looks like the drugs are still working. Shinra will be pleased. Don't give me that look, you're beautiful when you aren't angry, come on show me that flushed faced etched in pleasure. I couldn't control myself last night and we went at it like rabbits." Izaya heightened each word, watching; fear, panic, disgust flash through his pet's eyes and then finally settling on anger.

"Shut up! You're lying! I would never have sex with you. You must've drugged me! When I get my strength back you're dead. You are so freaking DEAD!" He whimpered grabbing his aching head, the pain pounding like a drum through his brain. "Ah! Nngh!" Izaya had shoved something into his mouth and clamped his hand down blocking the exit of the foreign objects.

"Don't worry. It's some pain relievers and caffeine pills, for your headache. Hurry up and swallow them then you can have some cake." Izaya smiled knowing his pet had no choice. Shizuo glared up at him and dry swallowed the pills. "You're such a good boy Shizu-chan. Now, I'm going to uncuff your hands and take you down to the kitchen. I bet you're hungry so wait to kill me until after you eat." Izaya let go of Shizuo, who, looked anywhere but at him. He started shaking, as the cuff tying him to the bed was taken off, and put on his other hand. Izaya left the other handcuffs attached to the bed, releasing the hand from the confinement leaving the only cuffs connecting Shizuo's wrists, and stood up hiding the key up his jacket. Shizuo shakily sat up wincing as his back protested the movement. He slowly stood swaying a bit, but was able to stand all on his own.

"Why the hell are you doing this Flea?"

"Because you don't belong out there with my precious humans. Monsters shouldn't be with people, so I decided to tame you and make you my pet instead." Shizuo's jaw dropped too shocked to do or say anything. "Come on, time to eat!" He sang, gently tugging on the chain of the handcuffs, pulling Shizuo forward forcing him to lean on Izaya heavily. "Need a little help walking Shizu-Chan?"

"Shut up." Izaya laughed, and shifted to help him walk. Shizuo ground his teeth hating that he was forced to trust his sworn enemy. They slowly descended the steps entering the kitchen. Shizuo grumbled as he was shoved into a high chair at the kitchen counter. "I'm not going to let you get away with this." A piece of strawberry cake was set down in front of him without a fork. "Where's the fork, Flea?"

"I'll give it to you, if you kiss me." Shizuo could feel his eye twitching but he didn't say anything as he pushed the cake into one hand, smirking as he did. He took a bite and Izaya pouted not liking still being bested at his own games. "That's not fair! Shizu-chan! You're cheating." Shizuo smirked wider and finished his cake. He didn't feel as weak as he did before and snapped the handcuffs off his wrists.

"Thanks for the cake, but I'm out of here." Shizuo stood starting to walk away slowly but able to do it on his own. He lost his balance before reaching the door because of something smacking into the back of his knee and fell to the floor. When he finally regained his balance he looked up. Izaya was standing in front of him, smiling, with the drug in his hand. Before Shizuo could move the drug was injected into his arm. He collapsed to the floor shaking one hand reaching for the door in a last desperate attempt. "N-no."

"What do you think you're doing Shizu-chan? Pets can't leave without a collar or without their Masters." Shizuo felt a silk collar wrap around his neck and then it be tied off in a bow. "You look so cute like that Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled and picked him up. Shizuo tried to fight him but could not move as the drug took its full effect.

"Let go of me. Y-you can't do this?" Izaya just laughed and carried him back into the bedroom. He cringed as Izaya laid him down in bed, and kissed his forehead. "Don't touch me!" Izaya smiled, and handcuffed Shizuo's hand again. Izaya watched him closely, a devilish smile cracking his face open, and pulled off his shirt. Shizuo froze, then started shaking his head. "No!" Izaya giggled and dropped his pants. Shizuo looked away knowing Izaya was going to rape him. He felt him climb in between his legs and then two fingers under his chin.

"Look at me Shizu-chan, or we can stay like this with me teasing your body." Shizuo sighed and looked at his captor, flinching at the grin plastered to the other's face. "What a good boy!" Shizuo opened his mouth about to tell Izaya where to go, when three fingers were shoved inside instead. Izaya pulled them out after getting them wet, and then inserted one finger watching his monster arch his back. Slowly moving that one he inserted another hitting the monster's prostate easily. Shizuo felt himself get hard in an instant and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Eyes on me!"

Shizuo looked back, staring at Izaya's forehead unable to meet his eyes, jolting into the Flea's hand every time he hit that spot. He tried to pull away but he released all over his chest making Izaya laugh. He smirked triumphantly at his red faced protozoan, and removed his fingers. He rammed himself in and Shizuo bit back a scream as tears rolled down his face. Izaya watched, enthralled, when the rougher he was, the more tears streamed down the monster's face giving him complete elation. He released inside Shizuo and leaned forward roughly kissing the faux blond.

"You're mine Shizu-chan. Even if I let you go, you'd come running back, wanting and needing me. Do you know why? Because I'm the only person you wouldn't ever, couldn't ever hurt and deep down you know it. Isn't that why you tried to chase me away? You subconsciously knew that if you had a single intimate moment you'd be entranced." He whispered slowly into Shizuo's ear who cleared his throat as if doing so wouldn't make the words any less true.  
"I hate you and I'll never love you." Shizuo breathed out determined to not let Izaya's words get to him, but the red-eyed demon smiled.

"We'll see, Shizu-chan." Izaya pulled out and grabbed a wet towel. He slowly cleaned Shizuo's, almost completely white, chest. "You came so much." Shizuo looked away feeling a sob bubbling in his chest. "There good as new. I'm going to shower." Izaya took the dirtied towel and covered Shizuo up. Shizuo, once the water turned on, started to sob quietly into his arm. The fortissimo of Ikebukuro reduced to this? He was pathetic. Izaya came back out dressing and watching his quaking lover watch him with terrified eyes.

"What are you going to do to me now?"

"Surprisingly nothing." Shizuo looked at him unsure but Izaya digressed. "I'll be back at lunch to feed you be a good boy okay. Oh wait I forgot." Izaya left leaving Shizuo confused and slightly scared on the bed. Izaya skipped back into the room holding something behind his back. "Since you won't be able to leave the bed here's this cute little diaper."

"I'll kill you if you put that on me."

"So cuuuttteee!" Shizuo growled as Izaya bounced over, and his hips were lifted as the diaper was slid underneath. He lay there defeated and dowsed in shame. Izaya couldn't get enough of him as he took many pictures of Shizuo like that. The covers were placed over him, and Izaya leaned down. "Where's my goodbye kiss?" Shizuo spat in his face slowly turning away from him. A sharp sting arched across his back made him cry out in pain. He knew immediately that Izaya had cut him "Bad boys need to be punished. Now give me my good bye kiss."

The deadly tone made Shizuo cringe, and turn slowly to him. He laid there too weak to push himself up, and Izaya leaned down to meet his lips. Shizuo's eyes widened as the Flea's tongue slithered in, and as soon as it entered it was gone. Shizuo watched him waltz out of the room turning off the light leaving him in darkness. For the second time in his life tears fell rapidly from his eyes. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep till the light flipped on. Izaya smirked, seeing his blond curled up under the covers, knowing his surprise for the blond would only make him hide more.

* * *

 **Demeta: *rubs hands nervously* This is my first fanfiction that I've been able to publish without immediately deleting it.  
** **Any ideas would be fun.  
** **Shizuo: Why am I the bottom  
** **Izaya: Because that's where you're supposed to be. *smirks*  
** **Demeta: Boys no fighting please. Sorry it was so short next time will be longer promise. :)**


	2. Embarrassment Beyond Words

**DoorOfJustice: I am messed up as well, although I have no shame. I'm sinnful hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
What could be in store for the blond now?**

* * *

"Wakey-wakey Shizu-chan!" Shizuo tensed up too afraid to move. "I brought a visitor." Shizuo started to panic and pulled the covers over his head. He curled up shaking not knowing who it was and not wanting to know. Izaya smirked at his predictable pet. "Don't be shy Shizu-chan it's just Shinra. He's come to look at your cut and make sure you're healthy." He didn't move, knowing if he did he would probably try and kill Shinra. Not on purpose of course.

"Get the hell away from me." The covers were thrown off of him, and he curled up tighter trembling.

"Look at me Shizuo." The demanding voice with the underlying deadliness made him glance up at Izaya. He had learned his lesson that morning not wanting to make it again, and waited holding his breath. "Be a good boy and let him patch up your back. If you do everything he says we can go for a walk when I get home in the evening. How does that sound?" Shizuo didn't say anything but laid down on his stomach.

"Izaya give us the room, I don't like to be watched while I work." Shizuo was getting ready for Izaya to beg and whine, silence, but the door shut. He felt gentle hands on his back and he flinched making him hiss slightly in pain. "Shizuo, I'm not going to hurt you. I-I had no idea he was going to use it for you. I swear." Shizuo knew it wasn't his fault. Shinra was an idiot, and Izaya most likely lied to him. He didn't even feel the pain as he was stitched knowing Shinra didn't give him any kind of numbing agent. "There all stitched up. Now don't panic but I'm taking off your underwear. Then checking your anus. Since there is blood, I'm worried there's tearing."

"No don't. I-it's not underwear." His voice cracked making Shinra cringe. He had never seen his friend in this state. No one had ever won against Shizuo, but Izaya wasn't a normal person.

"I know." An awkward silence filled the room and Shinra decided to do it anyways. Shizuo shivered as the soiled diaper was taken off, and started to cry. His head shot up as a warm rag was gently rubbed across his cheeks. "It's okay I'm not going to molest you. He threatened me to not tell Celty or else I would tell her. She'd definitely kill him, and help me break you out of here. Relax I'm almost done." Shizuo tensed as his cheeks were spread, crying out as Shinra poked and prodded. "Nothing is torn that won't heal on its own. You're okay." Shinra replaced the covers and called for Izaya. The door slammed open and Izaya skipped in with food.

"Is he all good to go?"

"Yes, but this isn't right Izaya. You lied to me. I wouldn't have given you those sedatives if I had known you were going to use them on Shizuo. This isn't a joke or a game. If you think it is, you're sick." Izaya smirked and was at the doctor's side in a second with a knife at his throat.

"Quit complaining. The deal was if you did everything I said I'd give you Celty's head. Now be a good doctor, take his pay, and leave without asking questions." They stared at each other for a few minutes before Shinra sighed, not even bothered by the knife that was at his throat, and started to leave. "It's on my desk waiting for you." Shizuo glared at Izaya, who smiled back at him. "Is someone mad? Your sacrifice is helping people, you should be happy."

"That's not it. I need the restroom Shinra took it off…" Izaya smiled feigning ignorance. Shizuo knew he was going to regret asking but by god he was not wetting the bed.

"What do you mean Shizu-chan? What are you talking about?" Shizuo gritted his teeth and looked up at him.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Ah, uh ah. Not nice Shizu-chan. I don't know what you're talking about you need to say it or I'll get confused on what you mean." Izaya leaned down and started to suck on his ear. Shizuo yanked away looking at him scared not wanting to be touched like that again.

"I don't have the diaper on and I need to pee. Please Izaya let me go to the bathroom, in the toilet." Izaya smiled happily.

"Good boy Shizu-chan! Since you asked so nicely I'll let you go to the bathroom like a big boy." Shizuo flinched as he was kissed, and Izaya pulled back the covers smiling as, Shizuo curled up, his skin forming goosebumps. He trailed his hand along the milky white skin, watching even more bumps form along the thigh, and finally made his way to the handcuff. He unlocked it and gently unwrapped it from Shizuo's wrist. Shizuo trembled, for the first time in his life he was genuinely scared of someone. He slowly stood up, keeping one eye on Izaya, he walked to the bathroom. Turning to shut the door Izaya strolled in and sat at the edge of the tub.

"Please I just want this to be private." Shizuo hated how his voice wobbled. "Or at least watch from the bed."

"I haven't been considerate have I? I'll give you five minutes before I'm coming in after you." Shizuo stood there a little shocked as he walked out and closed the door. He flushed the toilet washing his hands and covered his naked groin completely embarrassed. He bit his lip and opened the door only to be face to face with Izaya. "Aww I didn't have to come in after you no fair Shizu-chan. Time to eat, then your dose of your medicine." Shizuo panicked and grabbed Izaya's hands.

"P-please don't. I won't run even if I did, you'd find me. L-like you said I'd even come back myself. Just please don't drug me." Izaya smirked at the desperation in his voice and shook his head no. He leaned in and kissed Shizuo, who stood still giving into the kiss.

"Not today. Remember we're going for a walk, that's a little too much freedom for one day." He cringed as he was led back to the bed and a new diaper put on. "I won't tie you up, just drug you. Alright? Fair trade?" Shizuo looked up at the psycho and sighed. Izaya injected the drug and slowly rubbed the injection site.

"Yeah fair trade. Can I get some clothes?" Izaya smirked.

"Nope, but open wide." Izaya stayed and fed Shizuo then left leaving him in the dark again. He curled up, as much as he could, under the covers thinking about how his life had crumbled in who knew how many days. For the third time he cried, no matter how hard he tried the tears wouldn't stop. The pain in his chest was growing. He knew his sanity wouldn't last long in these conditions. He forced himself to fall asleep not wanting to think anymore.

Eyes fluttered open finding himself in the dark, Shizuo sighed in relief. He slowly sat up and stumbled to the bathroom. He turned on the light and went to the bathroom. As he sat there he looked at the bath longingly, and turned on the water. Unknown to him, he was being watched from the dark room, red eyes trained only on him. He slipped into the burning water and started to groan out in relief closing his eyes. He gasped in shock as Izaya slid into the tub forcing himself behind him.

"N-no, p-please." Izaya ignored the pleas and wrapped his arms around Shizuo. "Please don't." He tried to fight as Izaya started to play with his pink nubs. Shizuo cried out in pain as he was slapped sharply in response to his fighting. "Ah! Nngh! Stop!" He panicked as one hand headed lower and he gripped the sides of the tub harder. "P-p-please no." He started crying, and Izaya leaned closer to his ear.

"Shh! Shizu-chan this won't hurt you. You'll feel really good. Relax." Shizuo whimpered as Izaya's hand wrapped around his flaccid member. Shizuo covered his mouth tightly as he felt himself harden from the light touches. "Look how happy you are! Let me hear your voice. I didn't say you could do that." His hand, covering his mouth was laced with Izaya's hand, forcing him to move down and play with his own nipple. The other hand quickened its pace gently running its thumb along the slit. Shizuo groaned as he emptied his load into the water. He lay against Izaya huffing and puffing.

"Why?"

"Because Shizu-chan you've been such a good boy. Now let's get you cleaned up." Izaya took off the silk collar, kissing where the bow was, making Shizuo shiver. Shizuo tried not to fight knowing he'd just be punished, he knew he didn't have the strength to try anything. The fear of failing was always in the back of his mind. He was never able to catch Izaya, unless Izaya wanted to be caught so how would he ever run away from him? The plug was pulled and Shizuo stood up with quivering knees. He climbed out and felt a towel land on his shoulder. He didn't dare look back as he dried himself, not wanting to see the predatory look in Izaya's eyes. "Do you want to go for the walk now or after dinner?"

"Now. I want to go now." Izaya smiled and went to go and get some clothes for both of them. Shizuo looked in the mirror and didn't recognized the scared little boy in front of him. He gently touched under his eyes that were slightly gray like he was becoming sick. Looking at the love bites and bruises on his wrists and neck he bit his lip in shame. He looked away catching Izaya watching him, he looked at the floor avoiding eye contact. He walked out and pulled on the blue sweatshirt and the tan khaki shorts that had been laid out for him.

"Time for contacts." Shizuo looked over at Izaya his jaw dropping. Izaya had pulled on a waist length black wig and was wearing a dress that looked way to good on him. Instead of red, green stared up at him with fake innocence. "Do you want blue or green like mine?"

"Blue." Before Shizuo could do anything, Izaya had pushed him down onto the bed, and was gently putting in the contacts. He wanted to fight, scared that Izaya would gouge his eyes out. Surprised by the gentleness he relaxed eliciting a happy smile from Izaya. Glasses were shoved onto his face and Izaya finally let him up handing him a hipster beanie. He pulled it on covering his hair, and quickly put on the tennis shoes. "Why do you look like a girl? It's creepy."

"Hmm…Would you rather me be a boy hanging off your arm?" Izaya asked tilting his head suggestively.

"No. Let's go." He quickly looked at himself, no one would be able to recognize him. He looked like a total asshole the only thing toning it down was the glasses. He shook his head and looked back the purple clad male.

"Call me Kanra." Izaya giggled in a very passable female voice making Shizuo's skin crawl. Izaya slung a purse over his shoulder and wrapped both arms around Shizuo's right arm. When they left Izaya locked the front door and leaned up to kiss Shizuo. He didn't dare protest and pulled away after a while. Soon they left the building and ventured out into the fresh air, Shizuo felt tears start to fall down his face. He wiped them away quickly and looked at Izaya.

"Can I have a cigarette, Kanra?"

"Ugh disgusting that's not very nice Yukio. You know I hate those!" He watched Izaya huff and look like a jilted lover. People were starting to stare and Shizuo sighed. He pulled Izaya close and smiled as real as he could.

"You're right, I'm sorry, please forgive me? We can go to your favorite restaurant."

"Oh you, I can never stay mad at you Yukio." Shizuo stared at him glad he wasn't continuing to make him look like an ass. Izaya leaned up and kissed him surprising Shizuo. He pulled away trembling, not big on public displays of affection, and started to walk almost dragging Izaya down the sidewalk. "You're walking too fast. I can't walk this fast in heels!"

"Too bad. But it is funny the great Izaya can't run in heels. Nice to know that you can't do everything." Shizuo looked back briefly and smirked. "Can we eat out? I'm starving."

"Yes and since you insisted my favorite restaurant let's go to Russia Sushi." Shizuo sighed as he switched directions heading towards the infamous place. Strangely Simon wasn't there which shocked Shizuo. They passed Dotachin and his group as well as Mikado, Masaomi and Anri. They were given a smaller table and Izaya ordered the food without letting Shizuo open his mouth. He leaned on the table sighing hating that there was no way to escape Izaya even surrounded by his friends. "What's wrong Yukio?"

"Freedom is so close and I can't take it. Even if I did, people I care about will get hurt. Or at least I'd think you'd sink that low." Izaya sat thoughtful for a second and nodded.

"Most likely yes if you didn't come back. Kasuka would probably have a little accident, actors can get hurt on set pretty easily." Shizuo sighed and leaned back resting his head on the wall behind him.

"See what I mean! You say I can leave, but then you contradict what you say. Saying you'd hurt Kasuka. I don't want this, I want to go home to my flat, be able to smoke and just listen to sounds of the city. I want to go to work, and not sit in a bed too doped up to even go into the bathroom. I hate you." Izaya was silent not sure what to say.

The food was soon set in front of them and Shizuo looked up to see sadness etched across Izaya's face. At least until he realized Shizuo was staring at him then the usual trolling mask slipped back on. Shizuo ate numbly and stood when Izaya was finished. "Let's go back Kanra." They started to walk out when a man bumped into Shizuo. "Oi, watch were you're going." He then gasped seeing the man's face. He looked into Kasuka's eyes that looked even more dead than usual. Heavy dark bags, paler skin, and a slightly gaunt face but it was definitely Kasuka.

"I-I-I'm sorry but have you seen my brother." He handed Shizuo a picture from a thousand copies in his arms. Shizuo stared at the picture in shock, and looked into his brother's bleak eyes. He opened his mouth, but Izaya took the picture handing it back.

"No we haven't I'm sorry. Hey Kadota come take care of this." Izaya called out, and pulled Shizuo out of the restaurant. As they were walking away they could hear Dotachin call out to Kasuka. "He'll take good care of your brother. I have a feeling your brother will be coming to me for help. Ironic isn't it? Let's get you back." Shizuo felt numb and just nodded too afraid to say anything.

Shizuo went straight up to the bedroom, and yanked the beanie off. Shattering the glasses in his hands, and shredded the pants he was wearing. He threw the shoes at Izaya who dodged them gracefully and slowly approached him. Shizuo growled and tossed Izaya onto the bed hands around the raven's slim throat. After a few seconds his grip slackened, and started crying hysterically. Izaya gently rolled on top of him shaking his head.

"See what too much freedom does to you? Why couldn't you just be happy in here? I'm all you need my humans shouldn't have a monster among them. I'm the only one that can touch you. Do you understand?" Shizuo looked up at him with scared eyes, but he nodded crying into the bundled up sheets. "Uh, ah, ah. Look at me." Shizuo looked up at him, and held still as the contacts were taken out. "There they are those beautiful mocha eyes." Shizuo reached up, and pulled off the wig revealing the messy raven locks. Then the contacts which surprised Shizuo that Izaya trusted him that much. "See Shizu-chan, I trust you now trust me."

"I can't."

"But you will. Now relax." Shizuo watched nervously as his boxers were taken and thrown to the side of the bed. Izaya started to suck on three of his fingers.

"Don't do this." Izaya pulled his fingers out of his mouth frowning slightly.

"Shh don't think just lay there and relax." He leaned forward to kiss him while shoving one of the wet fingers in. He swallowed the scream that was leaving Shizuo's throat, and started to gently push it in. Shizuo tried to fight, but the digit inside him pressed against something that made his stomach tighten uncomfortably. Izaya broke the kiss a Cheshire grin on his face. "Found it. This is so easy Shizu-chan, your body is so honest." Izaya slipped the second one then the third every other pump of the fingers would hit that spot making Shizuo lurch upward.

"D-ah-don't. Mmm. Please don't ah!" Izaya pulled the fingers out and lifted Shizuo's legs holding onto the back of his knees shoving himself in. Shizuo tried to fight, but couldn't move to protect himself in this position. "Stop! I hate you! Nngh! Ah! Ah! Mmmore."

"As you wish."

Shizuo cried out as he released all over Izaya's dress, and his sweatshirt Izaya following quickly -after. Izaya got up mumbling that it was his favorite dress leaving Shizuo to wallow in his self-disgust. He pulled off the soiled sweatshirt, and whimpered in pain as he hobbled to his boxers. He pulled them on cursing in pain, and curled up on the bed zoning out. He didn't react when Izaya burst through the door carrying two cakes, one a vanilla crème, the other a coffee cake, a cup of coffee and milk.

"Shizuo?" Izaya set down the cakes and drinks. He started snapping his fingers in front of Shizuo's face. "Shit. Come on Shizuo." He gently slapped his cheeks until life went back into those brown eyes. "There's my good boy." Izaya leaned forward, and smothered Shizuo's face in kisses. "Come on I have some yummy cake with extra whipped cream, but you have to be a good boy. You absolutely cannot zone out, and always talk to me. You aren't disgusting for liking it. You deserved some pleasure, and that's why I did that for you. To connect us. I told you I'd make you feel good, and now I'm going to give you even more love." Izaya wrapped him in a blanket, and pulled him into his lap.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's called after care. If not your mind won't be able to handle it. I left you alone when I shouldn't have. Now open up." Shizuo obeyed and ate the bite. Izaya smiled as Shizuo smiled a bit. He give him another bite before gently putting the straw in the milk and into Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo slowly drank the milk feeling hot tears fall down his face. Izaya pulled the milk away, and pulled Shizuo closer rocking him softly, running his fingers through the fake blond locks. "Shh. It's okay! Tell me what's wrong."

"I hate that I'm liking this attention. I should be fighting and telling you to leave me alone. All I want to do is lay here forever and let you take care of me. I-I-I don't know why because I hate you."

"You want to stay here because you don't hate me as much as you think. Come on you need to eat. That will help you feel better. Do you not like the cake?" Shizuo shook his head, and slowly opened his mouth. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, and just accepted the love. Izaya smiled as Shizuo finished his milk, and he set the glass down with the empty plates. "Go to sleep you look so tired. The only time I'm leaving you tonight is to put the dishes away, and to bring up my laptop to work. Do you want me to do that now or while you're asleep?"

"Later." Shizuo snuggled closer, and Izaya smiled wider. Before Izaya knew it Shizuo was sleeping peacefully. He moved him under the covers, and gently tucked him in. That smile turning into a smirk. The monster, easily broken? The fun was only going to increase in a few days when more of the plan unfolded. His little surprise for his protozoan would drive him crazy. Resulting in either Shizuo coming closer to him, and letting him get choked in his binding. Or would he run, and tangle himself further. The endless possibilities made his heart race. As he took the dishes down, he smiled knowing that the faux blond would not be able to sleep, at least he hoped the dose was enough. Izaya crawled back into bed after working for a few hours hoping it would be effecting the blond by then. Nothing not at least affected by the aphrodisiac. He pouted waiting another hour before sighing and falling asleep.

Shizuo woke up to red eyes inches from his. He backed away slightly shocked and relaxed remembering why he was there. He felt lips capture his, a tongue forcing its way into his mouth, and he closed his eyes. He started to wish that this was just a nightmare that he could wake up from, but he would never be able to escape this. Izaya pulled away gently caressing Shizuo's face.

"Good morning Izaya."

"Good morning Shizu-chan. You know I was thinking that you were such a good boy yesterday and did everything I said, I'm not going to drug you today."

"Wait! Really?" Izaya loved those hopeful eyes filled completely with trust and promise.

"Yes Shizu-chan. Eat, watch TV, get some sleep but if you go into any rooms besides this one, the kitchen or the family room, let's just say you won't like it." Shizuo felt his blood run cold at the words. "Let's shower alright. I bet you can't wait to touch me again." Izaya winked, and Shizuo stared up at him blushing.

Izaya jumped up before Shizuo could do anything knowing his monster's limits perfectly. He took off his shirt, and boxers that he had pulled on while he was working the night before. He turned, and looked back at Shizuo, staring at his scar the only one he gave his monster, with a happy smile. He started the water, and turned seeing Shizuo still standing awkwardly in the door way. Izaya walked over slowly wrapping his hands around Shizuo's, and gently pulled him to the shower. Shizuo opened the door, and walked in shocked as he was pressed up against wall.

"Don't! Please not in here. I'll do it anywhere else in the apartment just please let this be my safe place." Izaya scrunched up his face in anger.

"Safe place? Safe Place! There is no such thing. What are you a child?" Shizuo felt Izaya's hands leave his back and received a sharp snap from a belt. He fell to his knees, and looked back at a very angry demon. Shizuo backed away curling up in the corner, hands up to defend himself, till he heard some cold laughter. "I'll let you off this time but when I want it I will take it. I'm letting you off easy because I'm so nice. If you loved me you'd let me do it, but it looks like you don't love me yet, be gracious for my kindness."

Izaya dropped the belt, and started to wash himself. Shizuo trembled as he stood knowing he had hit a pressure point. The Izaya he knew wouldn't let anything get to him, but then again the Izaya he knew hated him with a burning passion enough to kill him. Shizuo got an idea, and shakily grabbed the bottle of body wash. He hesitantly started to wash Izaya's back, and left a soft kiss on his right shoulder. He didn't move not even reacting to the actions.

"I'm sorry. I'm still really sore." Izaya looked on ahead shocked, and finally turning after a minute, not missing Shizuo flinch violently away. Izaya sighed.

"You're still learning your new place I shouldn't expect you to know everything. I'm the one that should be sorry. Don't be afraid of me please." Izaya reached out smiling as Shizuo didn't try to pull away. Izaya pulled Shizuo against him and kissed him roughly, surprised when the monster started to kiss him back, but stopped. After showering Izaya tossed him a towel, and pulled out clothes for them.

"If my brother calls, or asks if you can find me what will you do?"

"Don't worry Shizu-chan. I've got it covered." Izaya was already dressed before Shizuo could finish drying himself off. "See you after five." Shizuo watched him walk out of the room, and sighed letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He walked over to the bed where a lacy thong, and a t-shirt lay in wait for him. He flinched, and put on the t-shirt walking over to the dresser trying to find boxers or briefs. Nothing. He cringed pulling on the thong, and pulled out a pair of shorts that barely fit him. He ate the food left by Izaya, and went down to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge looking for something sweet, he found nothing. He started to go through the cupboards again nothing. He pouted and sat on the couch, looking around he saw a phone. He could call for help. He turned it on, and a computerized voice called for a password. He stared at it in confusion. "Uh precious humans."

"I'm sorry, but that is incorrect. Hang up the phone Shizu-Chan. Don't make me punish you." The voice changing from computerized to Izaya's voice. He threw the phone shocked, luckily, it didn't break. He sighed hanging up, putting it back on the charger. Turning on the TV he laid on the couch turning on the news wondering if he'd be on it. He watched for about an hour when nothing interesting came on he turned it off, putting on a movie.

After the movie ended he went to the kitchen, and made a sandwich. He sat down at the counter, and started to eat. He finished eating, and looked towards the door. Maybe he could escape, all he would have to do was get to a phone so he could warn Kasuka. He started towards the door, and had twisted the handle when the phone rang. He let go shocked that it was unlocked, and went back to answer the phone.

"Shizu-chan were you trying to run?" Shizuo felt his blood run cold.

"No."

"Don't lie to me Shizu-chan." Shizuo didn't know what to say, and leaned over the side of the couch biting his lip in defeat. "Nothing to say to defend yourself? You know that if you do leave you'll be back I won't even have to bring you back. Be prepared for a punishment when I arrive home. What will you do Shizu-chan? Run away and come back later to a worse punishment, or face your punishment when I get home. Thank you for eating I was worried that I'd have to come back, and force you to eat. You wouldn't have liked that."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. I'll see you in a few hours Shizu-chan."

"Don't do this Izaya." Izaya laughed.

"But it is so fun Shizu-chan." Shizuo hung up, and shattered the coffee table. He bit his lip as tears seared down his face.

"You should be happy Shizu-chan others won't suffer anymore because you're my only toy now. You deserve this love Shizu-chan. Let me see you cry Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, always with the Shizu-chan! I don't deserve this!" For the first time, since the shop with the kind lady, he blacked out from rage. When he woke up he was surrounded by glass shards, wood splinters and metal strips. He got up slowly crawling through the debris to the stairs leaving behind a trail of blood. He sat on bed picking out pieces from his feet, and laid back whimpering. He promised himself he wouldn't let that ever happen again.

* * *

 **Demeta: Finished chapter two pretty...  
** **Izaya: You made me cross dress!  
** **Demeta: I thought it would be hot.  
** **Shizuo: What was up with him getting so mad at me in the shower for?  
** **Demeta: Um hehe funny story...  
** **Izaya & Shizuo: You aren't going to tell us are you?  
** **Demeta: I shall reveal no spoilers.  
**


	3. Fight or Flight

**Here is chapter 3 hopefully the editing I did didn't screw it up...So I suggest rereading chapter 2 during the Russia Sushi dinner scene... I forgot to change it since I tweaked the story so now it makes more sense...hopefully...I know there is a part, in this chapter that is completely new 99% sure it isn't canon at least, you'll know it when you read it...Anyways enjoy. Italics are segments from the tv.**

 **What will Izaya find when he comes home? Will he regret causing the blond to lose control?**

* * *

Izaya walked in a few hours later, smiling at the destruction, so happy. He called a cleaning crew and then ordered new furniture. He skipped around looking at all the destruction and wondered if the bedroom looked the same. He noticed the blood, silently thanking he had wood floors not carpet, and followed the trail up to their room.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya sang as he burst through the door. Shizuo didn't look up, just sat there, staring at the two small blood pools under his feet. "Oh Shizu-chan." Izaya stared at him in shock, seeing his nearly naked lover his clothes torn to shreds, and called Shinra hastily. Izaya quickly ordered Shinra to come hanging up he started walking over to Shizuo.

"Why bring him? Am I not your 'monster?' Do 'monsters' deserve to be patched up? You just want to torture me till I die." Shizuo mumbled out in a monotone voice Izaya hadn't ever heard from the blond. Izaya stopped shocked by it but continued to Shizuo shaking his head.

"No, I said I was going to tame you. I'm not going to kill you Shizu-chan. You're mine." Shizuo scoffed and Izaya smirked at the reaction.

"You say that but…" Izaya lifted his lover's head and kissed him roughly. He pulled away enough to lightly leave a trail of kisses to Shizuo's ear. He breathed on the ear enjoying the shiver that ran through the other's body.

"Go on, take out your frustrations. Do it!" Shizuo looked at him shaking and pushed him onto the bed. Izaya looked up smiling. "Do you want me to stretch you or are you going to do it yourself?"

"Who needs it?" Shizuo glared at Izaya as he ripped Izaya's pants apart along with the underwear. "I will take you and let you suffer like I have. You bastard." Izaya gritted his teeth thankful that he had stretched himself earlier, just in case, not knowing what kind of mental state Shizuo would be in. Before Shizuo could pull off his rags a knock at the bedroom door broke the two a part. Shizuo stood where he was Izaya gathered his ruined pants, grabbing a new pair, and escaped into the bathroom. "Come in."

"Shizuo you lost control?" Shinra said walking in causing Shizuo to flinch at the question. "It's okay no one was hurt this time." 'Someone almost was.' Shizuo thought to himself glancing at the bathroom.

"I don't know if I got everything out of my feet." Shinra sighed motioning for him to sit and started to work on his feet. Izaya walked out of the bathroom smiling and winked at Shizuo. Shinra cleaned up Shizuo's feet so he could get a better look and started to look in the small wounds.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan before midnight downstairs will be as it used to be." Shizuo didn't give a single shit about the downstairs and ignored Izaya, annoying the raven immensely. Shinra opened his bag and wrapped Shizuo's feet in bandages.

"You got everything out and you don't need stitches surprisingly." Shizuo sighed and looked up at the ceiling glad it was over. He wanted Shinra to leave, wanted to get his revenge on Izaya. "I'll take the stitches out on your back they should be fine now." Shizuo grumbled as he rolled onto his stomach ripping off the ruined shirt. Shinra looked at the cut and sighing, happy with the healing, he removed them. "You'll get my bill tomorrow now I have a date with Celty." The love-struck doctor ran out humming a happy tune and shouting his love for the Dullahan. Shizuo glanced at Izaya and let out a small gasp as the Flea was half naked.

"No." He was pushed against the bed.

"Don't deny me Shizu-chan. This time you're going to ride me."

"I won't do what you say."

"Think of it as your punishment." Shizuo scoffed.

"No. I still won't! I-I don't even know why I stayed. Y-you aren't going to stop me." Shizuo tried to push Izaya off of him till he saw the needle. He held completely still, too scared to even think about breathing. That damn drug that could render him as helpless as a baby and he refused to ever feel that weak again.

"Either you ride me or I can drug you and torture you till you pass out. What is your choice Shizu-chan?"

"Fine let me up." He stood shaking and Izaya pulled off the rest of his clothes. Izaya slowly pulled off the remaining clothes on Shizuo, which was mostly ribbons, and he laid down his eyes never leaving his reluctant lover.

"What are you waiting for Shizu-chan?" Shizuo looked away shaking and folding his arms. "Oh how cute, you don't know how. First you need to stretch yourself." Shizuo blushed and sat down leaning against Izaya. He wet three fingers and inserted one trying to copy Izaya's skilled fingers. "That's it good boy." Shizuo flinched at the warm feeling of the praise and inserted the second finger. He started to stretch himself finding his pleasure spot easily but avoided it, this was wrong he didn't want to get off on this. He pushed the third finger in and after a minute he stood looking at Izaya. "Now straddle me and shove yourself onto me." He bit his lip and climbed on top of Izaya and struggled to get him inside till he slipped and speared himself. Izaya cried out in pleasure while Shizuo grunted breathing heavily.

"It hurts." Shizuo whimpered out gripping Izaya like a child would.

"Shh its okay I'm so proud of my monster, you look so weak and human. It's beautiful."

"Shut up." Shizuo felt his cheeks burn red and hid his face in his hands.

"Come on let go and start to move." He shook his head not wanting Izaya to see his face. Izaya sighed and pushed him up. Shizuo's hands dropped to his sides shaking. Izaya felt himself get harder at the face Shizuo was making and blushed lightly. "You can only show this face to me Shizu-chan. This belongs to me." All he got was a few breathy quiet moans and he smiled thrilled at Shizuo's obvious pleasure. He started to move Shizuo up and down, soon the monster taking his own faster, smoother rhythm. Izaya lost his load within seconds but didn't say anything as Shizuo continued.

"G-good so g-good." Izaya smirked at his wanton lover and arched his back more and Shizuo moaned louder. Shizuo soon lost it after that and Izaya was close so he continued to bounce his tired lover. Shizuo closed his eyes embarrassed as Izaya cummed inside for a second time. Izaya gently rolled them so he was on top and pulled out of Shizuo. He got up looking at his blushing monster with smug satisfaction. He started a bath and brought back a wet towel dropping it on the pools of blood going to clean it after Shizuo fell asleep.

"Bath time Shizu-chan." Shizuo followed him gripping at his aching back. He climbed into the tub after Izaya sat down and Izaya smiled at his prize finally being complacent. Shizuo curled up onto his captor's lap and listened to his slowing heartbeat. "You did really well Shizu-chan." He played with the faux blond locks smiling as his monster grunted in response and was soon lightly snoring. "I love you Shizuo." He kissed Shizuo's forehead and wrapped his arms around him.

Shizuo woke in bed alone, he pulled back the covers seeing he had boxers on, and he smiled, at the small victory of normal clothes, slowly getting out of bed. He was falling for the flea and he knew he wouldn't be able to deny these feelings for long. He nearly tripped over his own feet, what was he thinking? 'I'm was starting to get, what was it called, oh yeah Stockholm syndrome.' He started towards the kitchen again but stopped. 'What if he expects more of me?' He retreated back to bed and climbed under the covers hiding like a child.

Izaya listened as his lover jumped out of bed and started towards the door, stopping after a few steps, then climbed back into bed. He pursed his lips and walked up to the room. He opened the door quietly and looked at the lump under the blankets. He smiled widely and slinked over to the bed. He jumped onto Shizuo and giggled at the surprised gasp. He pulled the covers back and looked at Shizuo's surprised blushing face.

"You're so cute!" Shizuo rolled his eyes and looked away hiding his face in his hands. "Aww why are you hiding? I made dinner then we can curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Or we can go to bed." Izaya winked at the last choice leaving Shizuo to believe they wouldn't 'just' be going to bed.

"A movie sound fantastic." Izaya smiled and nuzzled Shizuo's neck. He grit his teeth trying not to enjoy the affection. Izaya climbed off and held out his hand. Shizuo brushed it aside and got out of bed slowly not missing the look of disappointment on the other's face. He gasped as two arms wrapped around him tightly and slipped under his shirt. "No don't please I beg of you." Izaya's grip tightened and lightly scratched him before letting go, knocking into his shoulder, quickly walking from the room. Shizuo sighed and followed after his angry captor.

Izaya glared straight ahead. He thought he was pulling Shizuo closer not pushing him away. The monster cared about someone more than him and he would kill them. He knew Kasuka and Celty were off limits and Shinra was too valuable. There had to be someone else that was pulling him away. He sat down after serving dinner and glared at Shizuo.

"Who is it?"

"Who is what? What are you talking about Izaya?"

"Who so important that you can't give your love to me?"

"If I did fall in love with you it would be Stockholm syndrome." Shizuo felt a sharp slap before he fell out of his chair. He flinched expecting more but Izaya was staring straight ahead and eating slowly as if in deep thought. "I'm sorry Izaya, it's not a person. I just don't love you."

"I don't believe you. You sure enjoyed riding me earlier. Calling my name whimpering when I didn't go deep enough for you. Maybe you need another session to remind you how much you love it when I fuck you? You belong to me Shizuo and if you think any different you're kidding yourself. Go ahead walk out the door see how long before your body starts to call out for me, how long until you can feel my fingers caressing you leaving you hard and in need. You won't last three days and your hand won't be enough. Now hurry up and eat I didn't go through all this trouble for nothing." Shizuo trembled as he looked up at the only man in the whole world that could rattle him and climbed into his lap.

"I'm sorry." Izaya didn't stop glaring at him and Shizuo climbed off, sitting in his own chair, starting to eat slightly disturbed at the other's anger. They ate in silence and when he was finished Shizuo washed his plate, set it in the sink, starting to head back up to their room. "I'll leave you alone. I really am so sorry I've upset you so much." He rested one foot on the first step before he was yanked to the floor and straddled. He looked up at the raven haired man seeing the beginning of tears in his eyes.

"You don't want to watch a movie? Am I that boring?" Shizuo sighed shaking his head no.

"You were angry I learned to leave people alone when they're angry at a very young age." Izaya tilted his head at the information.

"Elaborate." Shizuo cursed and mentally prepared himself. Izaya kept staring wondering if Shizuo was actually going to tell him.

"When my dad would get angry and we didn't let him cool down he would knock me around knowing that I could take it. There, are you happy? Now you know." Izaya let go and stood up.

"I'll be back don't wait up for me." Shizuo watched him saunter out the front door and lock it behind him as he left. He shook his head knowing he just should've been quiet. He got up from the floor and went to the phone. He picked it up and waited. "I said I'd be back."

"Fine, but just know I'll be touching myself and thinking about others. Calling out their name more wantonly than yours." He ended the call and walked up to the bedroom knowing that would get his attention. The door downstairs slammed open and closed shaking the room. He heard him coming up three stairs at a time and he waited arms open wide. Izaya burst into the room ramming straight into Shizuo's chest. Izaya looked up at him and ripped his jaw down to kiss the idiotic man in front of him. "I…knew…that…would…work." Shizuo forced out between the bruising kisses.

"Shut up and bend over the bed." Shizuo yanked down his boxers and bent over the bed. "How dare you want to call out another's name?" Shizuo choked back a scream as Izaya rammed himself in not caring that he had just hurt him.

"I wouldn't I just didn't want you to go out and hurt someone else so I made you hurt me instead." Izaya shook his head. "I know when you're going to do something stupid, like ruin other people's lives."

"Looks like my protozoan evolved. I wonder what he would think if I was going to ruin the person's life who caused his 'pet' so much pain." Shizuo froze a little shocked until Izaya almost pulled out of him and rammed back in leaving Shizuo breathless. Izaya continued, like that, till he finished and pulled away. Shizuo's knees trembled as he was denied release but knew better than ask for it from an already angry Izaya. "Go on and get to bed." Shizuo sighed standing up letting out a whimper but crawled onto his side of the bed. Izaya watched him pass out within seconds. He turned off the light, yanking off his jacket, and crawled into bed himself.

"Don't be angry anymore you're scary." Shizuo whispered in his sleep, Izaya gasped softly, his monster was actually terrified of him. He turned away but felt Shizuo grab onto the back of his shirt. "Don't leave." Izaya shook his head and fell asleep.

In the morning Izaya woke up and went to make breakfast while Shizuo still slept. He went upstairs and pulled out some clothes. He smiled at his sleeping blond and got dressed. He went back downstairs and left for work. Shizuo woke a few minutes later and got dressed. He looked down at himself and blushed. His shirt showing off every lithe inch of his upper body. He went and looked for some pants, finding sweat pants he pulled them on over the lacy thong, heading downstairs. He ate the breakfast and turned on the news bored out of his mind.

 _"In other news hot new star Yuuhei Hanejima is reaching out trying to find his older brother, here's a clip from his latest interview from three days ago."_

 _The scene changed and cut to an interview. His brother looked ragged, with red puffy eyes and his eyes filled with concern instead of their usual lifelessness. "So Yuuhei it's been a week and a half since your brother has been missing, do the police have any ideas?"_

 _"No they haven't found anything. Tom I mean his boss doesn't know anything, as he was the last to see him before he was taken. They had gone out to celebrate and his boss said he had a little too much to drink. He doesn't remember what happened after ten pm then when the bar closed down Shizuo was nowhere to be found. My b-b-brother h-he wouldn't h-have just left Tom. H-He's too protective. Someone must've drugged him and taken him away."_

 _"Do you have anything to say to your brother? He could see this."_

 _"Nii-san I will find you I promise. J-just hold on." His brother erupted into tears leaving Shizuo heartbroken. The news cut back to the regular hosts._

 _"You've heard it here folks, here's a picture of Shizuo if anyone knows where he is please call the number flashing on your screens."_

Shizuo growled and reached for the phone and let the machine ask the same question. "LISTEN HERE FLEA YOU BETTER LET ME CALL MY BROTHER AND TELL Him, tell him I'm okay…P-please Izaya. You've had me for two weeks?"

"Yes Shizu-chan you've been knocked out for most of it. I had to knock you out. Kasuka was over, I didn't need you screaming for him. Ha, ha. You'll have twenty seconds before I end the call don't disappoint me Shizu-chan. I wonder what kind of accidents can occur to an actor while on set." The phone started calling his brother for him making him shake.

"Hello?" Kasuka asked obviously confused by the unknown number calling him.

"Kasuka don't speak! I only have twenty seconds. I'm safe as long as I obey. Don't try to find me he'll only hurt you. I love you and please be safe."

"Nii-san, no don't do this. Y-you're strong fight back." Kasuka's voice broke, breaking Shizuo's heart, maybe calling was a worse idea.

"I can't just forget about me, your Nii-san can take care of himself. Goodbye Kasuka, I love you."

"Wait!" But the call was ended by Izaya and he fell to his knees by the phone crying. He put the phone back curling up on the couch. He stayed like that for a couple hours barely listening to the news until they shouted out the next headline. One he couldn't ignore.

 _"Breaking news Yuuhei Hanejima just got a phone call from his brother. We're taking you to him live." The host on the news show shouted out excitedly catching Shizuo's attention in an instant. His brother was standing outside standing at a podium, at a place he didn't recognize. Fresh tears were streaming down his brother's face causing shattering guilt to almost consume him._

 _"At ten am today I got a call from my brother. My worst fears are true, and he has been taken captive. He told me to stop looking, but I can't, he sounded so weak and scared. Who knows what tortures he has endured, but whoever you are that is hurting my brother. You will be brought to justice, one way or another. I am employing private investigators, and the best information broker out of Shinjuku. Izaya Orihara, putting aside personal vendetta, is willing to help, and would like to give you contact information. Just in case any one sees my brother or gets any information. Thank you." Shizuo watched Kasuka walk away from the podium and saw Izaya gently grabbing his shoulder to comfort him. Then the bastard stood at the podium._

 _"It's true that Shizu-chan and I haven't been on best terms. Anyone who fixes the street signs knows that, but it pains me to see that he has gone missing." Was that a wink? The bastard knew he was watching. "If you have any information here's my office and my cell. Any false claims will not be handled lightly. The reward will be revealed after he is found, only to the finder. That concludes this conference." The camera panned out as Izaya walked over and comforted a crying Kasuka, again, leading him to an awaiting limo._

 _"You've heard it here first folks and now with the weather."_

Shizuo turned off the TV throwing the remote across the room. He started crying harder that sicko touched his brother. Pretended to help and comfort him knowing he would be watching. He was furious. He was about to pick up the phone to yell at Izaya but there was a knock at the front door. He froze shaking. He trembled not knowing what to do, the door was locked, but if the person had the key.

"Izaya I'm coming in. This is what you get for not answering your phone." The door was unlocked and opened to reveal Shiki, who looked at him shocked initially. The man soon sighed and shook his head, as if not surprised at all that the man everyone was looking for was standing right in front of him. "Another one of his games, so where is he?" Shizuo panicked and vaulted over the couch running for the stairs. He felt something tug at his ankle and he fell inches from his goal. Another sigh from the yakuza member. "I am not here to hurt you Shizuo."

"No you're going to hurt me. I know it. I yelled at him he's not going to be happy with me. I…I…I'm sorry." Shiki groaned softly, slightly shocked that Izaya had broken him so easily. Shizuo cringed inwardly he didn't use to be like this, a groveling fool is what he probably looked like to the yakuza member who probably didn't give a damn about him.

"I just want to know where he is. I honestly don't care about you. Just tell me where he is." Shizuo relaxed at the confirmation of his own thoughts and tried to quickly answer the irritated yakuza.

"I honestly don't know. I just saw him on the news 'helping' my brother find me. It didn't say where but he's usually here just after five pm." Shiki removed his cane and helped Shizuo to his feet. Shizuo looked at him apprehensively but didn't dare run again.

"Well then we'll sit here and wait for him." Shizuo tried to object but was dragged to the couch. Shiki forced him to sit at the end by the phone. Shiki sat at the other end nearest the door and relaxed on the couch. Shizuo slowly grabbed the phone and pressed the call button. He quickly put it to his ear. Shiki glared at the blond wondering what he was up too.

"Izaya s-s-someone is here to see you. No! He just walked in. Please don't not that…I understand." He hung up the phone glancing at Shiki who was giving him a death glare. "H-he should be here any minute." Shiki looked less hostile at the news but his staring never ceased making him uncomfortable. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them, biting his nails, uncomfortable around the yakuza member whose eyes didn't leave him not once.

"D-do you have any cigarettes?" Shizuo asked trying to get a break from the awkward tension. Shiki rolled his eyes pulled out a package and a lighter. He lit one for him and held it out. Shizuo grabbed it, greedily sucking in the nicotine, and started to relax slightly letting his knees down. A couple minutes later Izaya came through the door. The two powerful men squared off leaving Shizuo trembling from the tension. Then Izaya started laughing until he saw Shizuo.

"Where did you get that? Who gave you the right to smoke and wear those pants? Hmm?"

"I-I-I-I need them, and I felt awkward without pants." Shizuo stood backing away holding the cigarette above his head where Izaya couldn't reach. Izaya, who was not going to let that stop him, strode over and yanked down the pants making Shizuo react by trying to pull them up. Taking the cigarette away he jammed the lit end onto Shizuo's leg till he collapsed to his knees. Shizuo grabbed at Izaya whimpering from the pain.

"Izaya, enough we have business to discuss." The cigarette was tossed aside and Izaya led Shiki to the couch. Shizuo lay on the floor whimpering, but he knew he should get up and take care of the burn. Dragging himself up, and grabbed the ruined cig. He hobbled to the sink and finished putting the cigarette out. Climbing up onto the counter, he pulled the facet head down, winching in pain as he shimmied out of the pants. Switching on the cold water and ran it over the small circular burn as he listened to the two bicker about the price of some information.

"If you want your little game to continue, the next five sessions of information comes free, and if you want some insurance in case you both need to get out in a speedy get away for the next fifteen sessions." Shizuo could feel the annoyance coming off of Izaya in rolls. He hoped the crazy informant wouldn't take it out on him later.

"And if I don't take the insurance?" Izaya asked trying his hardest to be polite. Shizuo noticed something strange cross his captor's body language, was it fear? He smiled widely, now knowing there was something, someone out there that caused fear in Izaya.

"Someone might just call Kasuka directly." Shizuo watched Shiki rub his thumb across his upper lip and smirk. Izaya sighed softly and clenched his teeth.

"I'll take the insurance but this counts as one of them, also if you try to use this against me again. All ties will be cut and your group won't do so well. You have nineteen sessions left, use them well." Izaya's voice was full of malice and promise. Shiki smiled wider and ruffled Izaya's hair, who looked like someone had just killed his puppy.

"Agreed. I've taught you well kid. See you next time and Shizuo." Shizuo froze slowly looking up at Shiki. "He's a complete nut case so don't do anything to upset him. We'll keep your brother safe, help him get back on his feet when Izaya finally kills you." Shizuo was so shocked at his words that he slipped off of the counter, splashing himself along with the floor, and landed on his back. He heard the door open and close but didn't move as tears trickled down his the sides of his face. Izaya peered down at him over the counter.

"You're going to kill me?" Izaya smirked, in a playful mood, and quickly came up with a lie to scare his terrified lover.

"Only if the game gets boring." Shizuo flinched as Izaya straddled his hips and started to grind against him. Izaya smirked at the lie he told glad he came up with a good one but he didn't want to upset the blond too much and slowly added. "But lucky for you, you're so unpredictable it's very amusing."

"Please Izaya just let me go. I won't tell the police about you I'll move out of Ikebukuro. I'll do anything just let me go." He felt a sharp slap and held his burning cheek. "P-please no more don't hurt me. I'm sorry." Izaya smiled and got off of him standing up quickly. He leaned against the counter and sighed. He wondered what would distract Shizuo and smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"Are you just mad because there aren't any sweets? How about I go and get you your sweets and when I come back you be waiting in bed for me. Strawberry is your favorite right?" Shizuo stared at him in complete shock. What was his problem? Did he actually think he was going to let him rape him? Especially after last night? "I'll take that as a yes. You're so shy you can't even tell me what you want. So cute. I'll be back in a half hour be waiting for me." Izaya bounded out the door smiling like a lunatic.

* * *

 **Demeta: So many surprises for the blond and the raven.  
** **Izaya & Shizuo: What do you plan on doing to us you cruel woman?!  
** **Demeta: Fun things! 3:) Muhahaha! *twirls non-existent mustache*  
** **Izaya: You're a girl...stop.  
** **Shizuo: How did you even come up with Demeta?  
** **Demeta: I can do what I want Izaya. It's a name I came up with for my first original story about a demon princess.  
** **Izaya: This is why you don't have boyfriend or a girlfriend.  
** **Demeta: Ha ha you think you're so funny just wait till _it_ happens *smirks*  
** **Izaya: Pray for me *hides slightly scared*  
Shizuo: What will happen? Will I finally fight back or will I stay? I hope I get a punch in! Also review.**


	4. Accidental Confession and The Runaway

**Heeellloo readers! So there will be a part later in this chapter that might seem random or strange, mainly disturbing, but it plays an important part later. Yes I know there is tons of Non Con but this wasn't necessarily supposed to be fluff and love. Later wayyyyyy later (maybe who knows they might kept it rough haven't decided) but a ton of crap needs to happen first before that. Enjoy the trip you're about to take.**

* * *

Shizuo trembled at the demand and at first started to obey the order, standing up he made it too the stairs. He started to climb the stairs and stopped. No. He wasn't going to give in he wasn't going to let Izaya control him any longer. Enough was enough. He would wait till Izaya got back before he gave him a piece of his mind and left for good. He had given into Izaya so easily to protect the ones he loved but not anymore. He knew he was strong enough to protect Kasuka and he knew he'd be able to keep one step ahead of Izaya now. In the past he wouldn't have had a prayer of a chance but know that he knew his enemy it would be easy.

Izaya walked back into the apartment carrying three bags filled with sweeter food, pudding and cake. He locked the door humming a tune he made up on the way back from the store. He twirled his keys as put them away and pulled off his jacket which he hung up, not knowing about the surprise defiance he would soon encounter. The bags tumbled to the floor, when he saw Shizuo standing in almost the exact same place as he left him. His monster always surprising him. Izaya stalked up to him whipping his knife out, but Shizuo didn't even so much as blink, even as his knife dug into the vulnerable skin. Izaya was surprised that Shizuo leaned forward blood dripping down the blade.

"Why didn't you obey?" Izaya said trying to keep his anger in check. Shizuo smiled as Izaya was trembling slightly, barely noticeable but still there. Izaya grit his teeth and the movement stopped. Shizuo sighed having wished that tremor would've lasted longer. He wanted Izaya to regret everything he did to him.

"I won't let you control me anymore. I realized you aren't or will ever be as strong as I am. I am not your slave. I am not your pet. I am not your lover. I only stayed to say goodbye and if you touch Kasuka…I will not hold back anymore and I will kill you." Shizuo started to pull away but Izaya grabbed onto him.

"Holding back? I don't believe it. You don't have any control. Do you Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered huskily into his ear. One hand traveled down Shizuo's lithe body and roughly cupped Shizuo's growing arousal. "Hmm what's this? You're almost breaking the thin fabric of your thong." Shizuo cursed himself mentally forgetting he wasn't wearing the pants anymore. Izaya started to softly run feather soft fingers across the ever growing arousal. He watched Shizuo's knees start to tremble almost ready to give out.

"D-don't." Izaya smirked letting out a satisfied sigh he let go. Shizuo followed the movement of Izaya's hand and crashed slightly into Izaya's chest. Izaya pulled the knife away and smirked as the blond trembled against him. "Y-you can't." Shizuo cried out one more time defiantly, making Izaya chuckle at the dishonest words that slipped from his pet.

"Oh? Is that you losing your nerve Shizu-chan?" Shizuo winced against Izaya's shoulder. "Hmm. What to do? Oh I know clean up your neck and meet me in the bedroom." Izaya flicked his knife shut and turned away. He heard Shizuo slump to the floor and the quiet sobs emitting from him. "Shizu-chan!"

"Y-yes?"

"Did you not hear me? Do what I said or your punishment will be worse." Shizuo stood up shaking, and did as he told, going up to the bathroom to clean the wound. Izaya picked up the dropped goods and smiled as he put the food into the fridge. How was he going to punish his monster? Would he take him to that room? Izaya felt his body start trembling uncontrollably. No he wouldn't even wish that on his worst enemy.

Shizuo dug through the medical kit and grabbed a thick piece of gauze gently putting it on the wound then wrapped it. He looked at the silk collar that lay abandoned at the floor of the tub. He put it on over the wrapping and walked out to the bed. He pulled off his shirt feeling another wave of tears which he shook off. No tears don't let him have the satisfaction of seeing you cry, be strong. He thought as a fresh wave a tears riddled his face. He had changed and not for the better. The tight shirt and thong tossed off the side of the bed. He lay there waiting and waiting but he didn't dare move from his spot. Izaya watched from the doorway his precious Shizu-chan was nervously waiting obediently. He walked in hiding the studded belt behind his back along with a cock ring and egg vibrator.

"Izaya please don't do this. I just want to be free." Shizuo flinched as the flea's face turned down into a scowl. Izaya was on top of him in a second he only paused when he saw the collar. He set down the belt and toys, lovingly fixing the bow and placing a soft kiss on it.

"Oh Shizu-chan so cute. Lay on your stomach. You've cut your whips into half the amount." Shizuo did as he was told and flinched when Izaya rolled on the cock ring then taped the egg vibrator between his shaft and his balls. He bit his lip terrified and then Izaya turned it on. He lurched forward into the pillows as Izaya turned it up to the highest setting. Shizuo gripped the headboard shaking and tried to brace himself. Izaya didn't hold back with fifteen lashes, leaving Shizuo's back covered in bruises, and welts. He lay there panting in pain from being unable to cum. "I'm not going to prepare you." In that second Izaya shoved into him roughly. Shizuo screamed making him smile harder. "Keep screaming I've never heard you scream like this, it's a pretty sound."

Shizuo sat in Izaya's lap, curled up into his chest, as he was showered with the love he craved from Izaya. Izaya had just finished kissing every inch of Shizuo's face when a tiny 'again' escaped the monster's lips. He was surprised Shizuo liked the aftercare so much but he didn't deny him. After the third round of kisses, Izaya fed him another pudding and laid down against the pillows running his fingers through the short locks. He didn't want to punish Shizuo, but he didn't want to lose him. He'd hurt him because he was a coward and didn't want to be lonely anymore.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" Izaya looked down at Shizuo with a smile. His heart ached wanting to tell him the real reason but he knew Shizuo wouldn't believe a single word of it. He threw on a thoughtful mask already having a lie ready.

"Because I love torturing you. I've never felt this way towards another being not even my mother. I don't know if it is love or hate but I know I don't want to let go of you. You belong to me Shizu-chan." Izaya shocked himself that wasn't what he wanted to say. The truth just spilled out of him. He quickly looked away so Shizuo didn't see the look on his face.

"Hmm." Shizuo sighed and started to hum to himself. Izaya listened to the intricate tune that lulled both of them into sleep. Shizuo smiled watching Izaya's eyes slowly close and he cuddled the man closer as sleep took over reason.

In the morning Izaya blinked. He couldn't believe Shizuo had put him to sleep, then it hit him, where was Shizuo. He got up shaking and opened the bathroom door, nothing. Izaya started to panic, after dressing, he took the stairs two at a time and ran into the kitchen. Shizuo was cooking pancakes and some bacon for them. He turned seeing Izaya and froze. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Neither of them not knowing quite how to react. Shizuo recovered first.

"Sorry, uh. I just thought It'd be nice if I made you breakfast. A-are you angry?" Izaya looked at Shizuo and started laughing uncontrollably. "Oi flea, you still sane?" Shizuo looked at him slightly concerned and took a step back not wanting to deal with Izaya being angry again. Izaya calmed down slightly and leaned against the counter a huge smile etched on his face. "So cute Shizu-chan. You're taking on the role of the wife." Shizuo felt the handle, of the pan, bend in his hand and he turned away from the very amused Flea. He fixed the handle and served the food. He sat down pulling the robe, he found, tighter around himself. Shizuo gasped as Izaya climbed into his lap. "You're so cute. That's why I love you so much Shizuo." Izaya froze and Shizuo's eyes widened. They both sat there confused on what to say or how to say it. Izaya's brain went completely blank in the first time in his life from his mistake.

"W-what? Izaya?" Shizuo finally spat out confused at the warm feeling spreading through him. A deep blush formed on Izaya's cheeks and he hid his face in Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo stared at Izaya in shock not knowing what to say. He wrapped his arms around Izaya and gently shook him. Izaya didn't say anything slightly worrying Shizuo. "Did you die from embarrassment flea?"

"Shut up Shizu-chan. I didn't say anything." Izaya said, his words muffled by the robe, as he tried to forget what just happened. The biggest game of his life was given ruined by him. Himself! Master of games and he lost. He wanted Shizuo to confess first, and he didn't care how long that took, but he didn't mean for this to ever happen. Shizuo grabbed the back of Izaya's shirt making him leave the comfort of his hiding place. Izaya looked up at him hesitantly.

"You don't just say things, just because and I know you aren't messing with me. You love me and you used my real name." Shizuo said still a little shocked by it. Izaya pushed Shizuo roughly making the chair fall backwards, both men tumbling to the ground. Izaya scrambled away standing up and brushed off his shirt. Shizuo lay there gasping from having the wind knocked out of him.

"Eat and clean this mess up." Izaya sat in his own chair and started to eat. Shizuo stared up at him not knowing what else to do but obey. He stood righting his chair and sat down eating. Izaya, after finishing his food, gently tussled Shizuo's hair and stood. "Thanks for the meal. Please forget that this….." Shizuo gripped his jacket.

"I can't." Izaya froze then shook his head.

"I left some clothes for you on the bed, see you tonight Shizu-chan." Izaya leaned down for a kiss but pulled away holding onto his arms tightly. He pulled his jacket free, which was in Shizuo's grip, heading for the front door and locked it behind him. Shizuo hated the pain filling his chest as he was left without a kiss goodbye, then he froze. 'I didn't just feel that, shit I did.' He finished eating trying to forget by cleaning up. After he slowly headed back into the bedroom to shower and change. Shizuo felt his eye twitch at the wife beater he held, which read 'Obedient Uke.' He pulled it on anyways grumbling and looked at the black lacy panties. He yanked them on and crawled into bed wanting to sleep a little more.

Shizuo lay there unable to sleep thinking too much about what Izaya said. He closed his eyes sighing and laid there knowing he'd never stop thinking about it, till he felt a prick on his arm. He yanked away and before he could see his attacker a hand covered his eyes. He felt himself get weaker and weaker trembling under the cool unfamiliar hand. He jolted as fingers pinched his nipple and he pushed the hand away.  
"Stop!" The hand went right back pinching harder. "Knock it off!" He heard a giggle that didn't belong to Izaya and he froze. His hope of it being Izaya, and just playing a cruel joke, was dashed. "Who the hell are you?" The hand covering his eyes pulled away. Shizuo turned to his attacker and blanched in complete shock.

"You don't know who I am Shizuo-san? How sad?" Blue eyes met golden brown as he leaned over Shizuo.

"Mikado. What are you doing here?"

"Izaya-kun wasn't at his office so I ended up here and he wasn't downstairs so I came up here. And what did I find? I found the man everyone is looking for, a pet, for the very man who is helping look for you. Now what has Izaya-kun done to you Shizuo-san?" Shizuo looked at the obviously disturbed teen and sighed.

"Threatened my brother."

"Aww I see. Now what can you do for me to persuade me to keep this a secret? I know that I've drugged you and you look weaker than me so I could force you. But that's no fun it's always better when both parties enjoy it." Shizuo's eyes widened.

"N-nothing. Get off of me kid." Mikado tisked extremely annoyed.

"The fortissimo of Ikebukuro is scared of the leader of the Dollars? How adorable!" Shizuo tried to push the teen off but barely moved him. "Ha, ha so scary. This drug is amazing. Just half of it and you're as week as a child. I wonder, what would a full dose would do?" Mikado picked up the drug and started to inject him again.

"Please don't." Mikado stopped and glanced at Shizuo's face. "It's not much of a difference." He sighed in relief as the kid put the drug back on the nightstand. Shizuo relaxed until he felt the kid's lips on his neck. He tried to push him away and Mikado bit down. Shizuo grabbed at the kid holding back a whimper of pain. "Is everyone in this town fucking crazy?" Shizuo cried out causing Mikado to laugh against his neck.

"Of course. It wouldn't be Ikebukuro if not." Shizuo had no argument against that. Shizuo tried to get out from under the younger male but stopped as the other's knee dug into his groin. "We just started where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere." He lied smiling nervously up at Mikado. Mikado shook his head and removed his knee slowly. Shizuo watched as the kid's hands as they reached for the panties. He quickly turned scrambling away as quickly as he could. Mikado grabbed his leg and Shizuo kicked out hitting Mikado in the face. Mikado let go shocked and watched Shizuo stumble to his feet. Shizuo made it out of the bedroom and slid down the railing. He noticed a strange boy with blue hair standing by the open door. He bit his lip heading for the phone.

"Aoba!" The blue haired boy turned and saw Shizuo. "Shut the door behind you." Aoba looked from Shizuo to Mikado then back at Shizuo with a confused yet amused face.

"As you wish boss." Aoba left shutting the door. Shizuo gripped the phone having trouble pushing the talk button. His hands trembled almost uncontrollably, he took a deep breath to calm him but it was too late. He gasped, shocked as he felt two arms wrap around him. Mikado ripped the phone from his grip and put it back shoving Shizuo onto the couch. "I was going to be nice and do you on the bed but you ran away." Shizuo tried to pull away shaking but the kid was stronger than he looked.

"Let go of me! I mean it, kid I don't want to hurt you." He tried to lie smoothly but they both knew he was lucky he was able to get this far.

"Oh but I want to hurt you." Shizuo flinched trying his hardest to get out of the grip without using too much strength but he was running out of it too fast. "Don't worry, I won't kill you." Shizuo's eyes widened in fear but gave up on fighting not knowing what sick punishments this kid could come up with. He was probably even crazier than Izaya, no not probably he was.

"Fuck you kid." Mikado laughed and turned Shizuo around yanking down on the lacy underwear. He pried the cheeks apart and licked the bruised bud.

"How cute it's all purple!" Shizuo blushed trying to pull away but he could barely move his hips. He lurched forward as Mikado's tongue shoved into his hole.

"Don't!" Mikado ignored his plea continuing the shameless act. Once his prey's hole was nice and wet, he slowly pushed himself in. Shizuo shuttered biting his lip trying to keep his voice down.

"Mmm you're so tight. I could get used to this." Shizuo blanched at the thought that this fucked up kid wanted more. He wanted Izaya. The thought shocked him but he couldn't reach the phone. His begging hadn't worked, his escape attempt foiled, he had nothing left up his sleeve. He refused to cry as his arms gave out, slumping face first into the pillows. Then a phone rang. Shizuo looked up hoping it was the house phone but no it was Mikado's phone. He winced as the young raven pulled out and answered the phone.

"Yeah, hey Mom. No nothing much do doing homework." Shizuo's eyes almost bulged out of sockets. He watched the kid and reached out grabbing the phone and hiding it in the crease of the couch. "Yeah love you too mom yeah I'll come home for Sunday dinner. Yes I promise." Mikado walked back over and flipped Shizuo. "Parents always getting in the way." Shizuo tried to weakly push him away and Mikado rolled his eyes.

"You can't." Shizuo flinched as Mikado tried to kiss him.

"I already have." He gently pushed back in and Shizuo grunted. Why did it have to be him? Why was he being put through this? He pressed the talk button as Mikado picked up his pace. He couldn't hold back any more and started to moan, including Izaya's name, which made Mikado giggle like a school girl. "Such a lovely voice." Mikado crooned making the other's skin crawl. Shizuo turned his head to the phone.

"Help me Iza-Izaya! Ah! Stop!" Izaya heard a voice, then Shizuo's voice and familiar gasps of pleasure. What the hell was happening?

"What? Who is touching you?" Izaya asked not knowing Shizuo couldn't hear him.

"Mmm Shizuo-kun so cute you call out his name instead of mine. He must have you wrapped around his fingers." Mikado said huskily into Shizuo's ear who shivered. "Come." To Shizuo's dismay he cummed on command eliciting a happy moan from his rapist. Izaya finally recognized the voice and his anger spiked through the roof.

"Ryugamine. I had a meeting with him, dammit I forgot. I'll be there to rescue you Shizu-chan, just hold on. Don't let him touch you." Shizuo cursed as the beeping from the phone, signaling a call that had ended, was louder than the sexual sounds.

"What is that?" Shizuo tried to hide the phone but Mikado grabbed it. "You little Minx!" Shizuo froze terrified as Mikado started to roughly take him.

"PLEASE STOP!" Shizuo prayed to himself hoping Izaya would walk through the door any second. He knew Izaya wasn't going to like this, at all. He knew he was going to punish him and probably kill the kid. A few minutes later the door slammed open and he felt Mikado leave him and heard him hit the floor in an instant. Shizuo curled up on couch whimpering in pain. Izaya gently rubbed Shizuo's back for a second then turned his wrath on the brat in front of him.

"Listen Mikado I get that you have multiple personalities but I know you're not a dumbass in any of them. You took advantage of Shizuo because you knew he wouldn't hurt a kid. You make me sick. I'll be tolerant this time but if I ever see you again I'll make sure you suffer. Got it, Mikado?" Mikado looked at him and blinked slowly. He looked at Shizuo a look of fear and regret crossed his face before he stood.

"I-I-I'm so sorry." The teen's eyes filled with tears and he fixed his pants while walking out. Aoba quickly shut the door in case Izaya changed his mind. Shizuo started to stand when he felt Izaya push him back down. Shizuo whimpered as Izaya pushed in.

"Did he cum inside?"

"N-no."

"If someone is attacking you, it's okay to defend yourself even if it's a kid."

"I'm sorry, he used some of the drug. Please don't be mad anymore." Izaya shook his head in disbelief. He didn't remember leaving the drug out but he pushed the thought from his mind.

"I'm not mad." Izaya said as he finished inside Shizuo.

"Izaya something isn't right. Are you okay?" Izaya laughed at the irony.

"You were just raped and you ask if I'm okay?" Shizuo stared at Izaya obviously not going to let Izaya gloss over his questions. "Shizuo I…I didn't want you to find out my true feelings. Please, can't you forget about it?"

"No. I don't know what my feelings are for you. I've never been able to go full out on you. I look at you and feel weird and I can't say whether it's love or not." Izaya pulled up Shizuo's underwear and then fixed his own pants.

"Shizuo I'm fine go and eat something. I'm leaving but I'll be home in four hours. Have dinner waiting for me?" Before Shizuo could answer Izaya had hurried out the door. Shizuo sighed. How had he known, he hadn't eaten. He checked the front door, locked. He kicked the reinforced door and it didn't even rattle in the lock. He shook his head and went into the kitchen and started to eat a piece of cake with a large glass of milk.

He turned on a movie and curled up on the couch. An hour before Izaya said he'd be home by, Shizuo got up and started to cook, bored out of his mind. He finished and waited in the kitchen after three hours and a half he started to worry. He was heading to the phone when Izaya stumbled in a few seconds later drunk off his head. Shizuo stared at the Flea, and went to him as he fell on his ass. Izaya felt tears fall down his face and he started laughing through the pain. Shizuo picked him up shaking his head. He set him in the chair and made him a cup of coffee.

"You lied Izaya." Not getting a response he pulled the food from the microwave, after heating it. "Here's your dinner."

"Such a *hiccup* good wife Shizuo, my darling." Izaya slurred and started to laugh softly. Shizuo sighed and rubbed his face not amused by his captor's drunk babble.

"You're drunk. Just drink and eat so I can get you to bed."

"So cold darling. Yummy." Izaya smiled after taking a bite then got a serious look on his face. Well as serious as drunk could get. "Why aren't you running for your freedom?" Shizuo sighed and shook his head.

"Someone has to take care of your drunk ass."

"Oooh are you offering." Shizuo watched Izaya wiggle his ass and then started laughing again as he almost fell off the chair. Shizuo got Izaya to finally drink the coffee and eat the rest of the food after many promises of being read a story when Izaya went to bed that night.

Shizuo carried him back up to the bedroom and started a bath. He finally got a good look at Izaya whose clothes were covered in spilled drinks. Causing Shizuo to wonder if Izaya had tried hitting on other people, and got drinks to the face. He smiled at the thought and started to clean him up. After a few minutes as Shizuo was scrubbing Izaya's back the Flea erupted into tears.

"N-no one but you likes me Shizuo. Everyone hates me. I was so mad at myself this morning I was going to disappear for few days sleep with different people but I was denied straight out. MY HUMANS, my humans don't love me anymore. So I came home to you." Shizuo looked down into the tear filled crimson eyes shaking. "And you hate me!"

"No I don't. I love you too Flea." Shizuo bit his lip of course he would only be able to admit this to an incoherent Izaya. "I was so worried when you didn't come home right away. I felt so lonely. I…" Shizuo shook his head knowing it was fruitless to say anymore, and emptied the tub lifting Izaya out after wrapping him in a towel. He laid him in bed drying him off and finding a clean shirt and boxers. He turned off the light and climbed into bed with Izaya, who cuddled up to him, holding onto him tightly. Izaya leaned up and kissed him softly, Shizuo, feeling a blush form on his cheeks as he kissed back. This was wrong he knew that, but hopefully Izaya would forget in the morning.

Izaya opened his eyes and rubbed his head confused at the major headache. He turned to Shizuo who was staring at him with inquisitive eyes. "What are you staring at Shizu-chan?" Shizuo smiled letting out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. "Ne, Shizu-chan why are you acting so weird?"

"Just a bad dream I had. You should get ready for work." Izaya smiled down at his pet and ruffled his hair. "See you when you get home." Izaya felt a weird pang in his chest at the dismissal, Shizuo was too used to being alone. Izaya pulled Shizuo close and held him tightly. Shizuo froze at first but melted into the hug.

"Naw. Screw work I have a hangover. If Shiki calls he can come here. I want to stay here with my pet and give him so much pleasure he passes out." Shizuo looked at him a little shocked. He opened his mouth to object but Izaya kissed him swallowing his words. "No objections it's already decided. Stand up and take off your clothes for me." Shizuo blushed and stood. He slowly pulled off the tank top and shimmied off the panties. He stood at the edge of the bed embarrassed. "Turn for me." He knew this Izaya wasn't going to be kind to him, but he couldn't get the, I love you from yesterday out of his head. "So obedient Shizu-chan. What happened?"

"W-what? N-nothing. Nothing at all." Izaya stood taking note of Shizuo backing up a couple steps. "I just want you to trust me."

"Another lie Shizu-chan? I don't like liars." Shizuo grabbed a pillow to defend himself.

"You're the biggest liar of them all." Izaya scoffed.

"Gods don't lie they just play games."

"You aren't a god Izaya. I am just having a problem with your confession yesterday." Shizuo slapped a hand over his mouth. Izaya quirked his head.

"I didn't confess anything to you yesterday." Shizuo looked away of course he didn't remember and it was for the best for both of their sakes.

"Yeah you're right. Must've been a dream." Izaya didn't miss the sadness and regret that flashed in his monster's eyes. Shizuo dropped the pillow and shyly walked up to Izaya and pulled off his shirt. Izaya grabbed his wrists tightly stopping him from reaching to pull off his boxers.

"Tell me Shizu-chan."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Shizuo ripped his hands away.

"Try me protozoan." Shizuo sighed rubbing his head.

"Yesterday I woke up early and was really hungry so I got up without waking you. I made breakfast and you came down in a panic. When you saw me you laughed and told me you loved me, you used my name as well." Shizuo looked into Izaya's wide eyes. "You after realizing what you said brushed it off like it was nothing. You left and didn't come back till late. You were so drunk, completely covered in drinks that had been thrown in your face. I made you eat and took you up to the bath, where you started to sob. Then you told me only I really loved you and you offered your ass to me." Izaya started to pull away but Shizuo held him tightly against him. "Don't run again." He kept the Mikado incident to himself not knowing what this Izaya would to the mentally unstable kid.

"You're a horrible liar Shizu-chan." Shizuo let go as a weird light filled those bright red eyes. Before he knew it he was forced over the side of the bed. "All my humans love me no way that happened." Shizuo noted that he didn't deny that he loved him.

"Look at the date if you don't believe me. Check your card history."

"Stay here." Izaya shook his head in disbelief and went and logged into his laptop. Pulling up the card info he saw charges for eight different bars. He had thirty new emails and two calls from Shiki. He curled up in his chair shocked. He shook his head and climbed up stairs slowly opening the door. He watched Shizuo tense up. "H-have you been crying Shizu-chan?"

"N-no." Shizuo sniffed cursing inwardly not knowing Izaya would come back in so soon. "G-go ahead I'm ready. As you say I belong to you." Izaya felt a lump form in his throat but swallowed it.

"I believe what you say, but I'm still going to punish you. I don't know what you've done to me Shizu-chan but I don't like it. I'm glad you know your place, but in that, it takes all the fun out of breaking you. The fortissimo of Ikebukuro is my toy and an easily broken one at that." Shizuo felt more tears fall down his face quivering as fingertips danced across his back.

"I'm sorry. What are you going to do?" Shizuo got his answer in a second after as Izaya shoved in dry with no prep. Shizuo screamed into the blankets feeling blood flow down the sides of his legs. "It hurts! Stop! Please stop!" Izaya ignored the pained cries and continued until Shizuo had released all over the side of the bed. Izaya pulled out and pushed Shizuo to the floor. He didn't know Shizuo had passed out. He felt tears fall down his face, and he fell to his knees next to his lover.

"Shizuo I'm so sorry. I won't hurt you anymore I promise. Please don't leave me!" His begging fell on deaf ears, and he got up grabbing soap, water and towels to clean them off including the bed. After he finished he dressed the blond in a t-shirt, boxers and shorts. He dressed in his usual garb, and he went downstairs where Shiki was waiting for him on the couch. Izaya wasn't in the least bit shocked that the man was there.

"Come we have business." Izaya nodded and pulled on his coat following Shiki out the door.

Shizuo opened his eyes and looked around the room trying to find Izaya. The flea was nowhere in sight. He sat up and growled in pain then he remembered why. He felt tears prick his vision but he shook them away. He stood up his legs wobbling as he went downstairs to get food. Izaya said he was going to stay but who knew after finding out about yesterday. He started to eat stretching his back, having started to hurt less by the treatment.

Shizuo tried the phone and tried to dial 911 but the recording started over and over again. He turned off the phone and curled up on the couch putting on a movie. He hated being left alone, the pain in his chest growing. "Come back." He lay there for days only eating because he knew Izaya would be upset if he didn't but he was running out. He curled up on the couch waiting again for the fifteenth night in a row. He only had enough food for maybe two meals tomorrow but he didn't seem to care.

* * *

 **Demeta: Izaya you always run away. Is that your only talent?  
** **Shizuo: *snorts*  
** **Izaya: *glares* Insomniac.  
Demeta: You know it's not really an insult. I'm in a very sassy mood so watch out. You know what I am not going to feel bad when _it_ happens.  
Shizuo: Way to go you made her angry again. You know who usually suffers from her wrath, me so be nice.  
Izaya: I don't care.  
Demeta: Oh how the testosterone rises. Will Izaya care enough to come back? Will Shizuo starve? Who knows?! Will they make up and have hot glorious sex? High probability.  
Should I make the smut scenes longer in the past chapters? I'd love ideas. Kinkier the better. :)  
**


	5. The Return and The Ripple Effects

**This took a long time to polish sorry for the wait, but there is tons of feel good fluff less dark. The good news because of me having writers block I got all of my math homework done.  
**  
 **Will Izaya come back? What will Shizuo say after being abandoned for so long?**

* * *

Izaya cleaned up his bloody nose as he searched for his keys in his many different pockets. He wondered how Shizuo was doing as he found his keys. He sighed in relief thinking he had lost the keys. He hissed as he accidently rubbed against his side. He took a shaky breath as he struggled to get the key in the lock. Stopping for a moment he wondered if Shizuo would leave him because of leaving or even hate him more than he already did. He shook off the thought, succeeding in putting the key in, finally unlocking the door and heard scrambling from inside. He opened the door and was almost knocked off his feet.

"Shiz…" he barely started the name before lips had captured his. Izaya felt tears of relief brim his eyes extremely surprised Shizuo wasn't angry with him. He immediately kissed back walking them inside the apartment, kicking the door closed as they went. He gently broke the kiss and looked up at his worried monster. He scrutinized every inch of Shizuo gaging if he was healthy and otherwise unharmed. All too quickly another crushing kiss had Izaya pushed up against the wall, though he didn't mind one bit. "Shizuo, maybe I should stay away more often" He saw the panic in Shizuo's eyes and he felt guilt weigh him down. "Just kidding…nice welcome back."

"You were gone for so long. I waited every day but you never came back. I'm sorry I'll never lie again, I've learnt my lesson. Just please don't leave me alone like that again." Izaya watched tears flow down Shizuo's face. "I thought you'd never come back. I'm so sorry. I've never f-felt like this before. Just please don't punish me like this again."

"I didn't do it to punish you to be honest. I had work. Shizuo it isn't going to like that between us, not ever. Although I'm glad you're willing to be more honest with me instead of lying." Realization dawned on Shizuo and he blushed slightly scratching the nape of his neck. Izaya watched him with amusement.

"In that case, I have some things to be honest about as w-well. I missed you terribly in more than just the emotional and physical sense." Shizuo blushed deeper and Izaya smiled knowing where he was going with his topic. "I n-need you…s- se…I mean will y-you...Oh forget it, take me upstairs."

"And do what with you? Give you a bath? Tuck you into bed?" Izaya said smiling as Shizuo turned a dark red and bite his lip. Watching him nearly explode from trying to ask for relief. "Aww is someone…frustrated?" Izaya asked trailing his finger down the middle of Shizuo's chest, watching him shiver with need.

"Shut up. I-It's embarrassing Izaya." Izaya noticed the lust in Shizuo's eyes and smirked on the inside. Shizuo whined softly trying to rub up against him but Izaya gently pushed on his hips so Shizuo couldn't get any friction.

"Woah. Someone's eager! I'm still a little sore from my trip. Maybe later. For now let's just…take…it…slow." He saw the lust in the other's eyes grow twice the size at being denied. Then something else took over his lover's eyes.

"You're bleeding!" Izaya pushed him away wiping his nose and lips. He pushed past Shizuo and ran to the sink. He washed his face and shoved a bit of paper towel up his nose. "What happened to you?" Izaya felt the back of his shirt lift, dammit. He shoved it down quickly but not before Shizuo saw the bruises covering Izaya's back and sides. He sighed letting Shizuo inspect his nearly black abdomen, hips and back.

"Let down my guard. I'm fine Shizuo. I don't have broken ribs I'm just bruised. Quit worrying." Izaya fixed his shirt and opened the fridge. "There isn't any food! Shizuo have I really been gone that long. How many days have you gone without food?"

"None. I ran out today." Izaya huffed relieved.

"Why didn't you call me? I could've had Namie bring you groceries." Shizuo looked away.

"I thought calling you would make you stay away longer. I didn't want to chance it." Izaya blanched feeling sick to his stomach. What had he done to his Shizuo? He opened his mouth to speak when a loud grumbling broke the silence first. Shizuo grabbed his stomach and looked away slightly embarrassed.

"I'll order some sushi." Izaya sighed and pulled off his jacket wincing. Shizuo watched with concern in his eyes as Izaya ordered the food and then send a text. After Izaya got off of the phone he started to head upstairs holding out his left hand to Shizuo. He grabbed onto Izaya as he led up to their room. Izaya let go and hung up his jacket and headed towards the dresser. He slowly changed into sweat pants and sat on the bed.

"Why did you go?" Izaya tensed. "Don't dodge the question either. If I'm going to be more honest so are you." Shizuo watched Izaya carefully hoping he'd get an answer. Izaya let out a breath and looked at Shizuo.

"I hurt you and I thought you'd hate me so I ran. I went in blindly with Shiki, like I had much of a choice. I made a mistake going with him not being as focused as I should've been, then yesterday I was alone and got jumped. When I came to they beat me and then dumped me at a hospital. The hospital ran some tests nothing is broken they said it was a miracle. I called Shiki and told him I needed a five week break to heal and focus on you. That cost me an arm and a leg but it was worth it to come home to you. I won't leave again just promise me you won't leave."

"I won't, but we have to stage that you found me. I can't let my brother and Tom suffer anymore. Please I want to be with you for everyone to see." Izaya looked away hesitant. Shizuo trusted him but he didn't, couldn't trust him.

"Y-you'll leave I know you will." Shizuo shook his head kissing Izaya softly.

"I love you." Izaya's cheeks flared to a bright red. He looked at Shizuo not sure, but he shook his head. Shizuo took a couple steps back as Izaya shifted, his pain evident. After settling he sighed in relief.

"Just let me have one more day. One last day just you and me." Shizuo started to object but stopped. He could wait. It was only one day after all. Shizuo nodded and Izaya smiled. "Come here." He beckoned with a finger and Shizuo took the two steps back standing in between Izaya's legs. Izaya pulled him down for a kiss.

"I thought you said you were too sore." Izaya laughed softly a small real smile resting on his face, one Shizuo had never seen before.

"I think I can pull through." Shizuo shook his head and smiled kneeling down. Izaya quirked an eyebrow and then blushed as Shizuo pulled down the front of his sweats and briefs. "You don't have to…ah!" His hands shot to Shizuo's hair as he took all of him in one try. Shizuo slowly dragged his lips as he held only the tip in his mouth and looked up at Izaya. Izaya brushed the hair out of Shizuo's eyes and tried concentrate on holding out. Shizuo's slightly calm face twisted up as he got an idea and started to lick the slit trying to shove his tongue in as far as possible. Izaya pulled hard on the blond locks moaning loudly. Satisfied with the reaction he continued bobbing his head occasionally.

"F-Fas-Faster. M-more!" Izaya begged and Shizuo was happy to comply. "I'm gunna I'm cum…ah" Izaya cried out as he unloaded his seed into the other's mouth. Shizuo quickly swallowed and started to lick the slightly soft member. "W-when d-did you l-learn that?" Izaya asked breathlessly.

"I've known for a while. Never given one though." Was all Shizuo said and then gently pulled off the sweats and briefs kissing Izaya's inner thigh. "What would you like next?" Izaya smirked and pulled Shizuo onto the bed.

"My turn to pleasure you." Shizuo opened his mouth to protest but Izaya put a finger on the other's mouth. "I swear to whatever gods may be that I will stop if it hurts." Shizuo rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt while Izaya worked on his pants. "I do feel bad I've been gone so long."

"You can make it up…ah…now…that you're…ah…back." He knew he should be embarrassed at how a few touches had him moaning but he was too needy to care. Izaya watched amazed at how quickly his lover's moans came but he started to stretch him while whispering different things he was going to do. "N-not fair I didn't tease you." Izaya smirked and leaned down taking a pink nub into his mouth and softly bit down. He let out a small giggle.

"Already Shizuo?" He looked down at his dirtied stomach shaking his head.

"S-shut up. So what?" The blond stuttered out looking away. Izaya pulled his head back and kissed his red-faced blond while slowly pushing in. Shizuo opened his mouth giving Izaya perfect access and attacked his mouth. Sucking on the other's tongue and pulled away roughly biting Shizuo's lower lip almost enough to draw blood. He winced as he started to thrust but luckily the other didn't see it too lost in pleasure to focus. Izaya lifted one of Shizuo's legs and started to go harder. "Nngh faster!"

"Anything for you Shizuo." Izaya crooned softly as he hit the other's prostate eliciting a loud scream. "Mmm. Give me more just like it." Shizuo blushed more as he obeyed, not really by choice but the screams of pleasure came nonetheless. "I love you Shizuo and I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose not anymore. I want to cause more smiles than pain. I want to protect you and let you have your freedom. I promise Shizuo I'll try my best to make you happy." Shizuo felt tears sting his eyes and leaned up kissing Izaya.

"I know." Izaya smiled and finished at the same time Shizuo did. They stayed as they were breathing heavily in the hot room, covered in sweat and their seed. Izaya reached into the nightstand Shizuo looked at him suspiciously. He pulled out a small velvet box and smiled at the confused look on Shizuo's face.

"This isn't an engagement ring or anything but I just wanted to give you this." Shizuo opened the box and looked at the black steel ring. The only thing marring the color was a thin red line in the middle. The doorbell rang and both men jumped. They laughed it off smiling. "I'll get the food. Get cleaned up alright?" Shizuo nodded and watched Izaya go to the bathroom coming out wrapped up in a robe. Shizuo sat up grimacing at the sharp pain in his back. He put the ring on his left index finger and cleaned himself off. He pulled on the other robe and made his way downstairs.

Izaya was still paying Simon but luckily the Russian didn't see him. He left and Izaya set the food at the table. "Go wash up." Izaya rolled his eyes having already planned on it but kissed Shizuo before heading up. Shizuo sat down and thought about what just happened. Here he was accepting gifts and this different side of Izaya like all he did in the past was nothing. Had the Flea changed or was he just changing tactics? He shook the thought away. Izaya was going to let him have his freedom. Although he wouldn't believe it until it actually happened. He hadn't been outside for at least a couple months. What was going on out in the world? He was roused from his thoughts when Izaya grabbed his shoulder.

"You okay, I've been calling your name?" Shizuo smiled.

"Just thinking. Tomorrow I'll be free and I'm going to stay. It's just hard to process after everything that's happened." Izaya froze.

"I know what I did was wrong. I just wanted you and I knew this was the only way to get you to be with me. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"We both are." Izaya rolled his eyes and sat down next to Shizuo handing out the food. They ate in silence both not really sure what to say but they knew it didn't matter to each other. They had said all that they wanted to for now and just enjoyed the other's presence. As they were cleaning up the doorbell rang again. Izaya wordlessly went and answered it taking the groceries from a very angry Namie. Before she could tell him off he shut the door in her face. "Here. Let me take them." Shizuo said as he took most of the groceries and started to put them away. "Any more surprises I should be worried about?"

"No just what movie would you like to watch?" Shizuo shrugged and turned the TV on. He picked a random movie and sat on the couch. Izaya turned off the lights and curled up against Shizuo. They wrapped their arms around each other and then they both fell asleep halfway through the movie. Izaya woke up in the middle of the night to his phone ringing. He untangled himself from Shizuo and answered it. "Yes. I'm fine. Is this what you called for? To ask if I'm okay, I'm touched. Yes I remember the deal. I'm exhausted goodnight." He hung up and turned back to the couch. Izaya cursed under his breath as Shizuo was awake and staring at him.

"Who was that?"

"Just Shiki. Come on let's go get in bed." Shizuo nodded turning off the TV. He followed Izaya up to the bedroom. He slipped out of the robe and climbed into bed. Izaya did the same and turned off the light.

"Izaya?" Shizuo asked gripping the other's hand.

"Hmm?"

"What kind of deal did you make with Shiki?" Shizuo felt Izaya twitch at the question.

"It's way too early for this." Izaya said rubbing his temples. "I don't want to ruin the day with work." Shizuo sighed and pulled away. "Hey where do you think you're going?" Izaya pulled him back and wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist. Shizuo blushed as they their arousals rubbed up against each other and felt himself harden. Izaya smirked and started to give Shizuo a love bite as he teasingly ground against Shizuo's hips. "Round two already?"

"P-please!" Izaya smiled in the dark and changed their positions so Shizuo was on his knees and hands. Shizuo gasped as Izaya tiredly pushed in, slowly teasing his lover. "Nngh." Shizuo reached back to grab Izaya's hand and roughly grabbed Izaya's hip instead. The other let out a shriek of pain and almost passed out on top of Shizuo. "Izaya?"

"Still sore Shizu-chan." Izaya said through gritted teeth and Shizuo gasped letting go.

"I'm so sorry I didn't m-mean to. I…" Izaya gripped Shizuo's chin and turned his head sloppily kissing him, only sloppy in the darkness, effectively shutting him up. Izaya broke the kiss and started to thrust in Shizuo again. "Stop if you're in pain." Izaya ignored it pushing through the pain knowing it would be hard for them to spend any time after Shizuo was 'found.' He knew Kasuka would try to take Shizuo away for a few weeks. He feared Shizuo would do just that knowing Shizuo would do anything for his brother. He collapsed onto Shizuo after he finished completely exhausted.

"I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured as he pulled out and rolled onto his side of the bed. Shizuo cuddled up to him wrapping his arm around Izaya's chest.

"I love you too Flea." Izaya smiled, how he used to hate that nickname but now it held a different meaning for him. He started to fall asleep again listening to Shizuo's quiet snores.

When Izaya woke up it was almost noon. He sat up wincing slightly. Shizuo opened his eyes feeling Izaya sit up. "Morning Shizuo." Shizuo nodded and yawned loudly. "I'm going to go and start a bath care to join?" Shizuo smiled nodding as he got up stretching his sore back. Izaya shakily got to his feet and went to the bathroom starting the water. Shizuo stared at Izaya's bruised body and winced.

"You're in a lot of pain all the time aren't you?" Izaya laughed breathily and shrugged.

"It'll be fine." Izaya dumped some herbs and Epson salts into the water and climbed in. Shizuo pushed Izaya forward and climbed in behind him. "Hey!"

"You're in pain I don't want to sit on you and hurt you more." Izaya sighed knowing he couldn't really argue especially in his condition. He sat down on Shizuo's lap and let out a moan as Shizuo started to massage his shoulders. Izaya relaxed fully the pain and pressure slowly disappearing. As the water started to get cold they got out and dressed. Izaya kissed his blond and made his way downstairs feeling a lot better. Shizuo joined him a minute later.

"Are you ready?" Shizuo looked at him confused. "To let the world know you're safe." Shizuo sat there for a second and nodded. Izaya pulled out his phone and started calling someone. "Hey, Kasuka. Someone would love to talk to you." Izaya handed the phone to Shizuo.

"Kasuka." His heart broke listening to the panicked crying. He rubbed the back of his neck as his brother's crying finally turned to words.

"Are you okay? Nii-san where are you?"

"Calm down I'm at Izaya's apartment." He heard yelling and a car screeching.

"I'll be there in two minutes. Be safe Nii-san." The call ended and he handed it back to Izaya.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. See I haven't left yet. I'll never leave you again." Izaya wiped tears from his eyes and tugged Shizuo down kissing him roughly. Shizuo blushed as hands pushed up the back of his shirt and Izaya held on tightly. Shizuo not knowing where was safe to put his hands cupped the flea's cheeks. The lovers lost in their bliss didn't break away in time when Kasuka burst through the door. The couple awkwardly sprang apart. Kasuka was slightly shocked at what he saw but he pushed it aside as he ran to them.

"Nii-san!" Kasuka ran over and threw his arms around Shizuo holding him tightly. Shizuo hugged his brother still in shock Izaya gave in so easily. "How did you find him?" Kasuka broke away and hugged Izaya who looked slightly panicked from the sudden attack.

"Kasuka he's hurt." Kasuka let go looking guilty.

"I was out with a client and I was heading back to my hotel when I thought I heard Shizuo scream. I headed down to basement and picked the lock inside, I found Shizuo in a cage. They had him doped up with enough tranquilizer to kill an elephant. I unpicked the lock and was grabbed by the people. They started to lay into me when I finally was able to pull out of their grasp. I cut them a few times then they ran. I called a friend to come, and they took Shizuo, and I to the hospital. I was lucky to not have bones broken and Shizuo is clean." Shizuo didn't seem to get what Izaya meant by clean but Kasuka sighed in relief. "We grew close in the hospital and now we're together."

"He's right."

"Nii-san, what did they do to you?"

"They drugged and raped me endlessly. They kept telling me they were going to do it till the light left from my eyes." Izaya was surprised at how real it sounded not one hint of a lie. Kasuka's eyes filled with tears.

"You're so strong Nii-san and they took you down. I was so scared I was going to find your body. Please come and stay with me for a few days."

"No." Izaya and Shizuo shouted at the same time. Kasuka looked at them a little shaken. Izaya coughed and regained his composure.

"You can stay here I promise the best protection Kasuka-kun." Kasuka nodded alright with the idea and pulled out his phone. He walked away a little out of ear shot, and made a call. Izaya sent out some emails while Kasuka talked on the phone, and wrapped his arm around Shizuo's waist. They could barely hear what Kasuka was saying but they could hear the screaming from the phone then Kasuka hung up turning off his phone.

"I'll stay. I'm so happy for you both. Nii-san are you sure you're okay?" Kasuka asked as he walked over to the counter and sat down.

"Yes I'm sure. You don't need to worry. Izaya, should we order some food?"

"Yeah I'll call in an order to Russia Sushi." Izaya called the sushi place, and ordered a delivery.

"Nii-san we should hold a press conference tomorrow saying that you have been found."

"I've already set it up for tomorrow at ten." Izaya said covering the mouth piece on his phone. The brothers looked at Izaya in shock. The knock at the door pulled them from the news and Izaya walked over opening the door. Shizuo heard an ear splitting squeal and knew immediately who it was. Erika pushed past Izaya and ran into the room. She squealed again as she saw Shizuo. He quickly stepped out of the otaku's reach and backed away.

"SHIZU-SHIZU! You've been hiding here the whole time with Iza-Iza as your lover didn't you? Oh I know you did so cute!" She squealed and shook with excitement.

"Erika calm down!" Dotachin shouted rubbing his temples. "Sorry Izaya, she saw Kasuka running across the street and ran after him. Literally jumping out of the moving van like a lunatic." Izaya sighed and the next minute Walker and Saburo came through the door. Izaya called Russia sushi and ordered more of the sushi. He leaned against the bar and sighed sliding into a chair. He looked over at his Shizuo who was laughing and embracing his friends. Who was he kidding? Shizuo wouldn't stay with him. He left the money for the food on the counter and slowly went up into his room.

Shizuo looked around the room finding it Flea-less he felt panic swell in his chest. Did he run away again? "Excuse me I need the restroom." He ran up the stairs and pushed open their bedroom door almost ripping it off the hinges. "Izaya!" Izaya looked up too late to wipe away his tears. Shizuo gently shut the door behind him and went to Izaya, kneeling. "You scared me I thought you were leaving me again." Izaya looked at him shocked.

"You're the one leaving me." Shizuo shook his head and rested his head in his lover's lap.

"Don't you think when Kasuka arrived I would've told him that you were the one who took me, and did that happen? No because I want to be with you." Izaya gently lifted Shizuo's chin and kissed him fiercely. He pulled away and sighed.

"You shouldn't though. I took you away from everything that you loved. I degraded you made you lose all control and hope. Hell I mentally fucked you up." Shizuo covered Izaya's mouth.

"I'd rather be messed up with you then be all alone like I was before." Izaya froze at the confession and Shizuo moved his hand immediately kissing him again. They didn't break apart till the doorbell rang. Izaya sighed against Shizuo's lips and stood. He, followed by Shizuo, slowly went down the stairs. Shizuo sat down surrounded with his family, friends and lover, life couldn't be better. Izaya was so happy his lover was happy with him and his life. Halfway through dinner he got a call but ignored it not wanting to ruin the moment. After Dotachin and his group left, Shizuo and Kasuka were cleaning up, he got another call. He decided to answer it.

"Izaya you know I really do not like being ignored." Izaya stiffened and bit his lip. He should've taken the damn call. Why didn't he check to see who was calling? He threw on a fake smile before answering the yakuza.

"Sorry about that. I was in an important meeting." Izaya lied trying to calm Shiki down.

"So you either lied to me or your monster is interfering with our deal. You must be lying, do you not remember our deal? What I said would happen?" Izaya felt his confidence that he could get out of this falter.

"What did you need?" Izaya said trying not to let his voice shake.

"I am not happy. I'm coming over and you better hope I change my mood before I show up." Shiki hung up and the phone slipped from Izaya's hands.

"Izaya? Is everything okay?" Shizuo was looking at him concerned.

"Follow me now." Izaya looked down, out the window, already Shiki was walking into the building. He ran through the front door, as he opened it, and then to the stairs. "Listen no matter what do not come up from the floor below till I call. If I don't call within twelve hours, go to Shinra and tell him. He'll let you stay there, and Celty will protect you two. Go."

"Izaya what?" Izaya looked at Shizuo frustrated, he didn't have much time to explain.

"No questions. Just do what I fucking say. Just go now!" The desperation in Izaya's voice scared Shizuo, his lover was scared no downright terrified. Kasuka grabbed Shizuo's hand and tugged him down to the next floor. Izaya barely made it back into his apartment before the elevator dinged, signally the older man's arrival. He hastily threw the rest of the garbage away, before the door opened. Izaya could feel the anger roll off the only man he was scared of. "What do you want?"

* * *

 **Demeta: So all that happiness couldn't last for long.  
** **Izaya: What have you done?  
** **Shizuo: She's not going to say anything haven't you learned yet?  
** **Demeta: _It_ is in the next chapter and I wonder what will happen to poor Izaya.  
** **Izaya: You don't care!  
** **Demeta: Hey I made you seem less like an ass this chapter and the next one will shed light on why you're so messed up.  
** **Shizuo: What about Kasuka and I?  
** **Demeta: Find out next time what the deal was between Shiki and Izaya. Will Shizuo and Kasuka be safe? What does the big bad yakuza have planned?  
** **Shizuo: She writes faster with reviews. I gotta know what happens!**


	6. The Room and It

**I know this one took forever! I know the last chapter was more fluff than usual because this chapter is dark as hell. _It_ is here. You finally get to know about _that_ room and what took place there. Blood, gore, and very disturbing.**

 **Enjoy the trip!**

* * *

"You're really going to talk to me like that when you know I'm pissed off. Ever since you got that brat you haven't been doing your duty. The group doesn't have time for a love sick fool. You 'found' Shizuo? You're breaking our first and second deal?" Izaya shook his head no, but Shiki glared at him demanding a verbal answer.

"No, twenty free sessions. That's my offer in exchange for the first. I know I didn't answer your call I'm sorry I thought it was someone else. You know I have other customers. You promised me five weeks off and you're the one breaking it." Shiki's eyes filled with mock horror and turned devilish as he looked up the stairs then back to Izaya.

"Go up to the room Izaya. I'm sick of your insolence time for another lesson." Izaya gritted his teeth trying to stop the sheer terror and the tremor from taking over his body. He stood his ground even though he was shaking and Shiki smirked. "Hurry up before…"

"No." Izaya smirked at the look of shock on the other's face.

"What was that? I'm going to give one more chance to rephrase…"

"No! I don't have to do anything you say. N-not anymore. I did nothing w-wrong." Shit, was this what Shizuo felt like? Izaya flinched as the older man stepped closer, who smiled at the reaction. He swallowed hard making a b-line for the front door but was hit in his side. He fell to his knees groaning in pain and gently touched his bruised side as if touching it would make it hurt less. 'This can't be happening not again.'

"Since when do you think you can deny me like that? I'll ask one more time nicely, go up to the room or it will be a lot worse." Izaya cursed himself, he just had to get hurt, if not he would've gotten out without a problem. He struggled to his feet and climbed the stairs, Shiki right behind him. Izaya's hands shook as he pulled his keys out from his jacket and unlocked the door. "You added another door how cute." The older man said looking down the small hallway that now ended in a metal door with three padlocks. He unlocked each one with different keys. "Someone doesn't like this room." Izaya flinched as Shiki ran his hand across his shoulder and down his arm.

The door opened up and the light flickered on, lighting the dark room filled with nightmares. Izaya looked around to the many torture devices and the bed in the corner. He remembered just starting out as an informant, and Shiki insisting he go through rigorous training. Izaya agreed not knowing this was what Shiki had in mind. He had spent six months in this hell, never let out once. He shook his head trying to ignore the blood stained floor and walls. Each stain a vivid memory forever burned into this room and his mind. He was pushed forward towards the bed. The door clanged shut sealing his fate. No escape only future pain.

"Take them off." Izaya trembled pulling off his jacket and jeans. Then his shirt and boxers. He looked in the mirrors that surrounded the room. He was covered in bruises and Shiki smiled. "My boys did a number on you." Izaya whipped his head around to glare at Shiki. "Such a scary face Izaya, but you needed a little taste. I thought you would've been smart enough to know that any normal attackers wouldn't have taken you to the hospital. Here I thought you were intelligent maybe you're losing your touch? Now you know the drill, or do you need help remembering."

No matter how many times he tried to forget it, it would never leave his mind. He sank to his knees in front of the older man and leaned forward undoing the belt and button. He unzipped the pants and pulled the arousal out. He closed his eyes cursing his weakness and hoped Shizuo would forgive him. He kept his eyes on the floor as he slowly sucked the man. He thought of Shizuo doing the same thing yesterday but shook the thought away. If Shizuo knew how weak he really was and dirty he'd never touch him again he was unworthy. Izaya gagged slightly as he was forced all the way to the hilt. Shiki took over forcing him to go until he came. Izaya tried to swallow all of it but Shiki pulled away too soon and a big glob fell onto its owner's shoe. His eyes widened and tried to lick it up but was hit with the cane flinging him to the side.

"So rusty. How can you even pleasure your monster? No wonder he hated you for so long. You're worthless, especially in bed. And now a punishment so early on, maybe this needs to be a regular thing." Izaya scrambled to the shoe and licked it clean. He knelt in front of Shiki, head to the floor, in a begging for forgiveness way. Remembering how Shiki loved hearing his beg especially from this position.

"I-I-I'm sorry Shiki-dono. Please I beg of you please forgive me. I will do better. I will not disappoint you next time I swear." Shiki scoffed and Izaya winched. The older man was so angry not even his begging could save him.

"Your words are always so pretty but that's because they're lies. No wonder your monster loves you. Always lying never telling the truth, just to save your own skin. I want to know what Shizuo would think knowing every kind word, every confession and every comfort was nothing but a lie. He would leave you in a second tell you he hated you and would move as far away as he could. Moving every once in a little while so you could never find him." Izaya snapped, he couldn't hide behind the personality he created to survive this treatment any longer.

"You're wrong! I love him! I would do anything for him. I'm giving into you for him. I endure this abuse for him. I'll do anything to keep him safe away from you. 'If you don't obey me I'll take him up to that room and give him taste of your pain' that's what you told me if I tried to run with him. I sent him away to protect him." Izaya said sitting up pure hatred in his red eyes, for the man in front of him. The cane slammed into the other side of his face but he barely budged letting the cane hurt him more than Shiki intended. Shiki let out a soft laugh.

"Hmm you've forgotten your place. Trying to defy me? I think you need reminding of where you belong."

"No I haven't! I've just been forced to believe this is where I belong. I don't belong at your feet. Yes at first I took Shizuo to take out all the abuse I've endured mostly because of him. I wanted him to feel the pain but that changed I'm not like you. You're a true monster, I've been so cruel to the man I love but now I know that it was never his fault. It's yours. You can beat me, whip me and rape me but you'll never be able to break me. I have someone important to me now and nothing you can do will make me submit to you further." Izaya shakily stood and glared at the man in front of him. Shiki laughed again, louder and mocking.

"What would happen if that important person died? All I have to do send the signal. He and his brother are sitting on the floor below. He would be brought up here and witness all that I will do to you. Then when you are on the brink of unconsciousness I'll kill him slowly and painfully." Izaya's gaze never faltered. If Shiki would kill Shizuo then he would just kill himself it wouldn't be hard he'd just let himself die. He'd tell Kasuka not to get him help just let him lay there next to his lover until he drew his last breath. Seeing that had no effect, Shiki changed tact. "What if I took that person away and never let you see them unless you were good. I'd be the generous business man I am, and I'd let you see him for an hour after completing any job of ours. Of course you wouldn't be able to touch each other, but at least you'd get to tell him sweet nothings." As Izaya listened his legs had given out and Shiki smiled at the success. "Now what will it be submit and continue on with your monster as if nothing happened or will you be seeing him inside a cage for the rest of your miserable lives?" Izaya felt tears fall down his face and he leaned down resting his head on the floor.

"Do as you see fit." He whimpered out, he was backed into a corner he couldn't escape from. Shiki walked around Izaya's shaking frame and kicked him so his face dragged painfully across the floor. The pained cry was music to the older man's ears and he dug his shoe onto Izaya's bruised back. Izaya screamed and again when Shiki put his full weight on his back.

"As part of our new arrangement I get to do anything I want to you every two weeks after you heal of course. You don't have to tell Shizuo but it will be in this room." Izaya swallowed hard and nodded. "Good now I have a question." Izaya tried not to cringe frankly terrified what he would ask. "Have I been the only one to see you cry?" Izaya almost laughed at the question but he quickly controlled himself. Maybe this was all just a horrible dream but he knew it wasn't.

"Yes, excluding my parents." He lied knowing it would please the old man which it did immensely. Shiki smirked at taking another of Izaya's firsts.

"I find it funny that after all this time all that I've done to you and you haven't shed a single tear. Yet I threaten Shizuo and you lose it, you do have a heart after all. Good to know, now hurry up and get on the bed." The foot was removed and Izaya let out a soft whimper. He slowly sat up shaking and looked at the older man. This was different than the other times.

"Already?" He was kicked in the side and screamed. Shiki shook his head in disbelief at the idiotic man in front of him. His sharp informant had changed and it angered him further.

"Do what I fucking say." Izaya nodded and crawled over to the bed too weak to walk. He sat down and watched the older man pull off his suit jacket. Shiki rolled up his sleeves and kicked off his shoes. He stepped out of his pants and walked over to Izaya unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Shizuo and Kasuka sat in the hallway for twelve hours, it was finally time to head to Shinra's place. They took a cab to the eccentric doctor's house and knocked on the door. Shinra opened it and almost passed out from shock.

"Shizuo? How I don't understand?"

"I don't have time to explain the full story Shinra! Izaya said to come here. He got a call and I could tell something was very wrong. He sounded panicked, then told Kasuka and I to wait down on the floor below. He told us to stay down there for twelve hours, then to come here." Shizuo watched Shinra pale and felt even more panic set in. "What? What's wrong?!"

"We need to go back right now." Shinra said and turned towards the apartment. "Celty code 5." He shouted down the hall and some scrambling could be heard. Celty came crashing around the corner not even really seeing Shizuo at first. Shizuo's jaw almost hit the floor seeing his friend with her head. Shinra ran to his doctor bag shoving more medical supplies into it. Celty then saw Shizuo and was staring at him in complete shock a couple relieved tears falling down her face. "We don't have time for reunions Celty." She nodded and grabbed her bike. Shizuo was feeling more panicked as time went on. What was happening?

"Don't worry Shizuo he'll be okay." Celty said as they exited the building, her voice soft and light. Celty created a two seater side car, then helmets for everyone and she sped off towards Izaya's. They parked down the street and Celty went first hiding in the small alley as Shiki's car pulled up to the curb. Celty, from behind the corner of the building, watched Shiki climb into his limo and drive off. She turned back to the group and nodded. They quickly went up to the apartment.

Shizuo looked around confused not seeing Izaya. He looked over seeing Shinra and Celty climbing the stairs. He followed him and Shinra was trying to push the door open that was across from the bedroom. Shinra started to panic and Shizuo sighed pushing him out of the way. He kicked the door in with one try, the impact from the first door leaving a dent in the metal door in front of them. He looked at the door confused and turned to Shinra who was focused on the metal door. All three padlocks had been put back on the door. "What's going on Shinra?"

"Being with the Yakuza you're put through training if you get caught by another group. This is where Izaya was trained. That bastard locked him in. This is the only place Izaya is scared of." Shizuo thought back to what Izaya said 'if you go into any rooms besides this one, the kitchen or the family room, let's just say you won't like it.' He felt his blood boil somewhat understanding what was happening and ripped the locks off. Little did he know, of the actual horrors that waited for him behind the door. He shoved the door open and what first hit him was the smell. That almost made him pass out, but it was seeing Izaya broken on the bed was enough to finally do the trick. He fell face first into the floor Celty's shadows hardly catching him as his head hit the floor. Kasuka knelt down tending to Shizuo while Shinra and Celty ran to Izaya.

"You're here early." Izaya wheezed out almost laughing. Shinra shook his head, Izaya was in this horrible condition and was still able to laugh it off. Maybe he really had gone crazy this time.

"Shut up you know you shouldn't speak. Besides you don't have to put on this tough act Shizuo fainted just looking at you." Izaya nodded and cried out in pain at the action. Shinra shook his head exasperated.

"Hurry and w-w-work *cough* your magic Shinra. Then make sure Shizuo is okay." Shinra sighed and started to pull out his surgical tools not sure of Shiki had embedded anything in him, like he had the last time. "You better wash your hands." Shinra cursed softly.

"Go get me some hot water two things of it and lots of towels. Any alcohol if you can find it." Celty nodded running out to get it. Kasuka tried to wake his brother up but nothing worked he was out cold. Shinra gave Izaya a sedative and watched him close his eyes as Celty ran in.

Shinra collapsed onto the bed finally finished after three hours of work. "Celty will you make a stretcher and we'll carry him to his bed. I don't want him to wake up in here, plus I can't stand the stench." Celty smiled creating a stretcher made for two and she put Shizuo on one and Izaya on the other. She and Shinra wheeled it into the bedroom. Shinra after getting Izaya set up in bed started an IV and blood bag sat on the floor rubbing his eyes.

"I'm so glad Nii-san found someone he loves but he lives such a dangerous life. Who was the man that did this? Shinra, which group was this man apart of?" Shinra stared at him and sighed.

"No. I'm not telling you Kasuka. You wouldn't want to get mixed up with those guys. Izaya chose this life now he has to deal with the consequences. Did he ignore a call or been acting strange?"

"Yes at dinner he got a call but let it go to voicemail."

"He's an idiot. Kasuka I'm going to need you to keep Izaya under for a few days. Let Shizuo be the one to go out and do the shopping. The man that did this won't come back for six weeks or so, based on past experiences."

"What do you mean past experiences?" Kasuka looked at him shocked.

"It's happened at least twenty times in the past four years. Usually because of their legendary fights. Although it's never been this bad before. Izaya must've really pissed him off." Shinra started to pull out medicine for Izaya when a voice made him jump.

"You mean it's because of me." Shizuo groaned sitting up. Shinra looked down not sure what to say. Shizuo turned to Izaya on the bed and looked at his mummy of a lover. Shinra stood and walked over to Shizuo forcing him to look up and checked if he had a concussion. Shinra pulled away after testing Shizuo's pupils and was fine with the results. "All we do is hurt each other." Shizuo said as leaned against the headboard and sighed. Celty walked over and gave him a hug.

"I know it's hard. Don't tell Shinra but that's why I won't let him touch me other than to hug me." Shizuo looked at the screen then up at Celty. She quickly deleted it and hung back away from them. Shinra was explaining to Kasuka how to change IV bags, blood bags and the correct dosage of the morphine. Shizuo watched Celty walk out the door and came back with some snacks. "Eat these I'll go get you two dinner, you and Kasuka must be starving." Shizuo handed a pudding cup to Kasuka and started to eat his own. After Celty came back with food, her and Shinra left saying they would be back in a week or call if an infection set in. Shizuo and Kasuka sat at the kitchen table slowly eating trying to comprehend what had just happened. Shizuo was about to say something when Kasuka spoke first.

"Are you sure it's worth it. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

"I've never felt like this with anyone before. I haven't hurt him once and it's such a relief. He's the only who can protect me and I'm the only one who can protect him. I should've ignored him and stayed. He wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me."

"It wouldn't have helped. Go up and try to get some sleep I'm going to the press conference alone. It's too risky to leave Izaya right now and for you to be out as well since your enemies might try and attack you. After the conference I'll be back." Kasuka turned on his phone and started to call his manager. Shizuo watched him go knowing it needed to be done and cleaned up the mess even though he didn't want to be left alone. He slowly went up the steps and opened the bedroom door. Izaya was still passed out, he turned off the light and climbed in next to him. He gently rested his head against Izaya's shoulder.

When Kasuka came back Izaya was gently stroking Shizuo's hair. "I have to put you under. Doctors' orders."

"A few more minutes." Kasuka shook his head in disbelief.

"You were the one who took my brother." Izaya froze but after a few seconds continued to play with the faux blond locks.

"How did you figure it out?"

"There are scratch marks on the head board and I found handcuffs in the drawer. Also your story was a little too convenient. You're not the mastermind you thought you were. I guess you enjoy playing games with my brother's emotions. This is all just a game to you isn't it?"

"At first, but then I started to realize I had loved him from the first time I met him. Of course that angered me but love is love." Kasuka sighed rubbing his eyes and drew a dose of morphine. Izaya tried to stop him but Kasuka was quicker plunging it into the IV. Izaya glared at him but knew he shouldn't worry. Shizuo loved him and he wouldn't leave him he thought as he fell asleep. Kasuka climbed in the bed on the other side of Shizuo and fell asleep quickly.

When Shizuo woke he still had Izaya's fingers in his hair and he smiled. Leaning down he gently kissed him on the lips and got up to make food. The apartment was dark and he knew it must be in the middle of the night. He looked out the window confirming it only seeing a few people out. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned on the kitchen light. He went in and opened a drawer slowly pulling out a knife and turned about to throw it. Shiki was standing by the back of the couch with a cruel smile on his lips.

"Get out." Shizuo growled barely keeping his temper.

"How is Izaya?" A look of mock concern was on Shiki's face.

"Like you care you sick bastard." Shizuo threw the knife just grazing Shiki's shoulder as the older man tried to dodge.

"Hmm so you're faster than I thought. That's not nice Heiwajima, or is it Mrs. Orihara, you ruined my suit." Shizuo felt a blush creep onto his face, but he kept his eyes on Shiki the blush disappearing as he glared at the true monster in front of him. Shiki took off the suit jacket, dropping it on the floor. "Izaya isn't learning from his usual lessons so it's time to hurt the one he loves as punishment." Shizuo grabbed another knife from the drawer.

"You can try. I'll kill you." Shiki smiled widely.

"So would a better substitute be your brother." The knife clattered to the ground, Shizuo's blood ran cold at the thought of this man touching his brother. "Ah there it is the panicked look of a cornered animal. Go on up to the room." Shizuo numbly walked towards the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"No." He felt the cane smack against his head.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" A push to Shizuo's back propelled him forward and he started to climb the stairs. He entered the room shaking. "Undress."

"Why?"

"I guess I'll go get Kasuka." Shiki turned around and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Shizuo took off his shirt and Shiki turned around smiling at the obedience. Shizuo trembled as he pulled off his pants and boxers. He was stronger than this man but the way Izaya was, he was terrified of what he could do to him. He looked at the ground biting his lip.

"Kneel down and give me a blow job."

"A what?" Shizuo deciding to go with the innocent approach. He knelt but gave Shiki a very confused look. Shiki laughed and started to untie his belt. "What are you doing?" Shizuo stared at the man's arousal leaning away as Shiki stepped closer.

"Suck it." Shizuo shook his head disgusted. Shiki sighed and gripped Shizuo's hair forcing him closer. "If you bite me I'll make sure Kasuka never walks again." Shizuo's jaw dropped in shock and Shiki shoved himself in. Shizuo gagged trying to pull away. Shiki didn't let him forcing him to move back and forth. After a few minutes Shizuo felt the seed slide down his throat and Shiki finally let him go. Shizuo fell forward onto his arms coughing and gagging at the nasty taste in his mouth. "I didn't take you for a crybaby Mrs. Orihara." Shizuo wiped his eyes shaking.

"No you just taste so disgusting it brought me to tears. I'm done no more." Shizuo felt a hand under his chin that lifted his head up.

"You made me feel good now it's my turn to make you feel good." Shizuo shook his head backing away.

"You don't have to. Don't touch me." Shiki smiled and grabbed his hair dragging him to the soiled bed in the corner. Shizuo panicked as his hands were tied together with barb wire. His face was shoved into the tear and snot stained pillow. He couldn't believe this was happening to them. He knew they'd have to leave completely, start over, if they were to ever escape this man's clutches. But it would be extremely hard, no impossible. The scream that ripped his throat, as Shiki raped him, had the older man laughing.

"Who knew you could feel pain? Come on Mrs. Orihara scream for me." Shizuo whimpered into the pillow wishing he could grab onto something. Kasuka sat up hearing the ungodly scream and looked around the room. Izaya was awake again and was trying to get up. Kasuka forced him to lay down again.

"No Shizuo's hurt someone is hurting him!" Kasuka froze. Izaya kept trying to get up when Kasuka pushed him down roughly eliciting a cry of pain.

"You can't do anything to save him. I will go see what's wrong." Izaya looked him and realized he was right and sighed.

"There is a gun under the bed use it if you have to." Kasuka nodded and climbed under the bed finding it quickly. He grabbed it and ran out hearing it again from that room. He slipped inside and almost dropped the gun. His brother was face down on the bed and another man was raping him while inserting various toys in.

"Scream again. You're bleeding, but there should be so much more Mrs. Orihara." Kasuka couldn't take it anymore and aimed. No warning, just pulled the trigger, hitting the yakuza member in his head. He dropped the gun and pulled out his phone calling Shinra.

"I just killed someone come quickly, bring your bag Shizuo is bleeding everywhere." He hung up and pushed the dead man onto the floor. He realized that it probably sounded like he probably shot Shizuo but shook his head trying to stop the bleeding. Izaya heard the gunshot and wanted to get up but knew he'd be just screwing himself over. He'd probably end up face first on the floor in a lot more pain than he already was. He had already ripped some of his stitches.

Shinra walked through the door expecting Shizuo to be by Izaya, but when he found Izaya alone he knew something was definitely wrong. He went into that room and froze. Shizuo was passed out on the bed Kasuka next to him trying to stop the bleeding and Shiki dead on the floor. He ran over to Shiki cursing, while Celty stood in the doorway staring at Shizuo's blood covered body in shock. "Kasuka move. Celty carry him down to the kitchen table I need to do surgery. Kasuka get me a lamp and meet us down there." Shinra commanded as he made sure Shiki was dead and then moved out of the way for Celty to help.

Celty picked up her passed out friend holding him gently, tears flowing uncontrollably down her face. Izaya watched her, from his spot on the bed, shocked at the condition of his lover. He lay back staring at the ceiling quickly losing his grip on reality. Shinra set up washing his hands and pulling on gloves. Shizuo was laid gently on the table and Kasuka held the light as Shinra started to stitch the many large tares. After finishing Shinra went to check on Izaya and cleaned the ripped stitches applying more. He put him under and had Celty bring up Shizuo setting up a similar set up as Izaya. Shinra called Shiki's boss expecting the worst and wrote down the instructions. After he hung up he sighed in relief and looked at Kasuka.

"Kasuka, tomorrow six men are coming to pack everything up and are moving everything to a new apartment. Apparently Shiki was doing this without permission and you did the family a solid. Celty has been in contact with Kadota and he'll be able to take care of them so you can go back to filming. It's best you aren't around them in case anyone comes looking for revenge for Shiki."

"I just got my brother back and now he's being taken away? By no less than the man who did it the first time. Did you know Shinra?" Shinra looked away biting his lip. "Of course you did and you didn't try to help him not once!"

"It's not like I didn't try. I did everything I could to convince Izaya to let him go. I even tried to break him out but Izaya wouldn't let him get away. It's the best for everyone's safety for right now, alright. This isn't permanent Kasuka. It's just until they heal then you can come and visit as much as you like." Kasuka shook his head and left calling for a car on his way out. Shinra shook his head and looked at his best friends. "I should've done something." He jumped as Celty wrapped her arms around him from behind resting her head on his shoulder.

"There was nothing you could've done Shinra. How could you have known that this wasn't ordered by the Awakusa group?" Shinra sighed knowing Celty was right. "Kadota should be here any minute and then we can go home. I'll help you relax." Celty said while moving her hands down his chest and stomach. Shinra blushed and nodded.

"That would be much appreciated." Celty giggled softly and kissed the red-faced doctor.

* * *

 **Izaya: You're insane.  
** **Demeta: Yes I know isn't it beautiful.  
** **Shizuo: Why did I stay? I wouldn't have let him do that to me!  
** **Izaya: Yeah same.  
** **Demeta: Well too bad that's just how it's going to be. Now I will be on hiatus till winter break because I have a paper due the first that I haven't even started researching for and two finals that I will fail if I don't take a break. If I post a chapter my brain needed a break and it will probably happen soon. There are at least two chapters left before I end this story. If you want it to continue it the second will be under a different name. Probably something with Mikado.  
** **Shizuo & Izaya: She's going to kill us before this is over.  
** **Demeta: *shrugs* maybe**


	7. Recovery and Backlash

**So I couldn't sleep last and this beauty came to me. I will not have wifi the rest of the week so if I do write another chapter it will just be sitting on my computer till I get back from Thanksgiving break. (A holiday I don't and won't ever understand. Yes this red-blooded American girl just said she hates Thanksgiving and thinks it's a worthless holiday and only is glad to celebrate it due to having no school the rest of the week.) Rant over! Happy no school week and enjoy this angsty chapter.**

* * *

Two weeks later Shizuo woke up, sitting up in a panic, and groaned in pain. He laid back down gripping his stomach and looked around the unfamiliar room. He rubbed his ankles together checking to see if he wasn't bound. He felt somewhat safe and looked around. He sighed in relief, Izaya was laying down next to him, the sight calming him slightly. He could see a lot of the bandages were gone and he smiled leaning over to wake him up when pain shot through him again, this time crying out loudly. Kadota ran in as he heard a second cry of pain and sighed glad to see neither had fallen out of bed. Shizuo looked at him confused wondering why he was there.

"It's good to see you're finally awake. I was only supposed to keep you under for a week but you stayed asleep for another whole week without the meds. Don't worry Izaya is just sleeping, you're both doing a lot better. Izaya could learn some manners but all has been well. I'll be back with a pudding to start." Shizuo watched him run from the room and came back with the snack. Kadota helped him to sit up and gave him the pudding.

"Where's Kasuka?" Shizuo took a bite and smiled. It tasted so good after having no food for so long.

"Shinra told him to go back and film for his own safety in case any of Shiki's followers tried to get revenge." Shizuo was confused by that his memory blanking.

"What do you mean? What happened to Shiki?"

"Kasuka killed him." All the memories came flooding back and he almost dropped the cup. "Izaya told him where his gun was hidden and the Awakusa group cleaned it up. Shiki wasn't following orders. He was only supposed to do it once not as many as he did. He was abusing Izaya for the fun of it. The sick bastard. If I would've known we could've done something."

"Don't overload his protozoan brain Dotachin." Shizuo turned to his lover who was leaning on his elbow staring straight at his brown eyes, lounging the rest of his body suggestively. Shizuo blushed and broke eye contact. "Don't be embarrassed Shizuo!" Izaya whined shaking Shizuo's arm.

"Izaya you know you need to rest. Shinra said to give you another dose if you didn't follow orders." Shizuo watched Izaya stick his tongue out and fall onto his back. He watched the brief flash of pain and discomfort on Izaya's face before it relaxed. "I'm going to call Shinra don't over exert yourselves or I'll let Erika in and let her roleplay as a nurse." Shizuo felt Izaya shudder next to him. Whatever it was apparently wasn't pleasant and Kadota walked out smiling at the reaction.

"How are you?" Shizuo hesitantly asked glad to see mostly skin instead of bandages on his lover but that didn't mean he wasn't in pain. "You don't look like a mummy anymore so you're healing. I guess." Izaya started laughing but stopped winching slightly.

"Yes a lot better than great, now that you're finally awake. Although watching you sleep is always my favorite pass time. I just have one question. Why? You could've fought him off with ease. You should think of yourself. What if he killed you?"

"I did it to protect you and Kasuka. To be honest I was scared, if he could do that to you I didn't want to make him angry. He said if I didn't he'd do it to Kasuka. I wasn't thinking clearly and I guess I just panicked. I'm sorry Izaya." Izaya shook his head, it was all his fault Shizuo was like this but actually saying that out loud was still too hard for the raven haired man.

"You are so dumb." Shizuo finished his pudding and leaned down kissing his lover. Izaya's pout soon left and a smirk replaced it. "I love you." Izaya breathed out against Shizuo's lips. Shizuo smiled and cupped his lover's face giving him another kiss.

"I love you more." The door knob rattled for a minute until Kadota opened the door and Shizuo laid back smiling at the slight blush on his lover's face. Kadota had a tray of food which explained the struggle with the door. He gently set it down between them and helped Izaya to sit up as well.

"Shinra will be here in an hour." Kadota said smiling at both of them.

"Hey Dotachin we don't mind an audience but you might get a little embarrassed." Kadota shook his head exasperated. Shizuo stared at the food not knowing how to take Izaya's publicness about their love life.

"Shinra said none of that. You tried to do that last time and you ripped out your stitches plus Shizuo was still asleep! I'm not letting you hemorrhage while you fail miserably to fuck him. Last time was ridiculously messy and you barely started anything before you were covered in blood. I will drug you both if I have too! You're so horny," Izaya started to laugh and Shizuo blushed.

"You should've see his face Shizuo. It hurt but it was totally worth it." Shizuo shook his head and closed his eyes. Izaya frowned slightly worried he had hurt his lover in some way but relaxed when Shizuo gently held his still wrapped hand.

"You're both too loud." Shizuo sighed and started to eat. Izaya smiled at him lovingly and took a bite of his food. The doorbell rang and Kadota stood up rigid and tense. The look on his face tipped both, Shizuo and Izaya, off that there wasn't supposed to be any visitors that quickly. They listened as Kadota unlocked a series of locks. "Geez where are we? In a prison?"

"Might as well be, the service is terrible." Shizuo rolled his eyes as they strained to hear who was at the door.

"Hey Mikado what are you doing here?" Shizuo froze and Izaya looked at him concerned. They couldn't hear the other's reply they didn't even know the other spoke till Kadota replied to the request. "Yeah come on in." Shizuo waited with baited breath as he waited for Mikado to make it to their bedroom. Mikado entered the room and looked at Kadota expectantly who was standing behind him. "Alright I get it you want to talk to them alone." Kadota closed the door behind him. Mikado walked up to Shizuo, who flinched, and held out a present.

"I am so sorry Shizuo-san I hope you can forgive me. I was an idiot and I didn't mean t-to d-d-do I-it." He bowed and continued to hold out the present. Shizuo took it and opened the parcel. Inside was a small card and several expensive candies. "Masaomi told me you like sweets, I just hope you can f-forgive me for doing such an awful act." Shizuo sighed and smiled forcefully.

"It's…"

"What did you do to my Shizuo?" Mikado looked at him confused. Shizuo froze and tried to wave Mikado off but the kid wasn't paying attention to him.

"B-but you were there, you stopped it." Shizuo bit his lip already knowing what Izaya was going to ask him. Izaya turned to him with sharp incredulous red eyes.

"Shizuo? Did you not tell me everything that day I don't remember anything?" Shizuo shifted uncomfortably and decided to ignore Izaya for the moment and warn the kid.

"Mikado go before he decides to kill you." Mikado nodded but before he could take a step Izaya had his knife out. Mikado's eyes widened and froze. Shizuo cursed silently and pleaded with his eyes that Mikado wouldn't say anything.

"Talk Ryugamine." Mikado swallowed and looked at Shizuo apologetically.

"We h-had a meeting but you didn't show up so I went to your office and you weren't there. So I did some digging after founding out where you lived. I went there, and I couldn't find you so I tried different bedrooms. Then I found Shizuo and I wasn't in my right mind. He was wearing this tank top and lacy panties. I couldn't control myself and attacked him. I drugged him first so he couldn't fight back but he made it down stairs. I started to r-rape him. He somehow managed to get ahold of you and you said you wouldn't kill me for r-raping him." Shizuo gripped Izaya's arm roughly holding him in bed.

"I'm gunna kill you Mikado! Get off me Shizuo. I'm going to murder this stupid spoiled brat." Shizuo didn't let up holding onto Izaya trying not to hurt him but he was fighting hard.

"Izaya you're going to rip out your stitches. He's sick in the head it doesn't mean he should die. He came to apologize. He's just a child!" Mikado started to leave scared for his life, but Izaya threw his knife embedding it in door so Mikado couldn't open it. Izaya elbowed Shizuo in the stomach forcing him to let go. He stood wincing in pain, and pulled another knife out. Shizuo watched horrified. Mikado pulled at the door terrified but the knife was too deep for him to yank out.

"I'm going to hurt you just like you hurt him. I won't ever let you get away with this." Shizuo stumbled to his feet, taking a couple steps he fell to the floor. He had ripped out his IV but he didn't care. Izaya heard the thump and turned. "Shizuo what are you doing! You could've really hurt yourself." Izaya turned back to Mikado grabbing the folds of his shirt. "If he gets hurt anymore because of you."

"Stop! Izaya you promised me no one else would get hurt. I don't care that he did that, but if you hurt him I'll never forgive you. I won't let you touch me intimately ever again. He's just a kid Izaya. I'll leave you for good." Izaya looked at his weeping lover and then at the terrified boy in front of him. He knew Shizuo didn't mean the last part so the rest of his words meant nothing to him knowing they had to be lies as well.

"You don't know what this kid is capable of. He burned someone alive stabbed another boy's hand all the way through with a pencil. He's not a kid he's as twisted as me, actually worse." Mikado swallowed hard and closed his eyes preparing for the worst. Izaya knocked him to the ground.

"Fine, go ahead, and do it but as soon as I can walk you'll never see me again." Izaya felt his heart drop. A second time? He sighed finally believing it. He ripped the knife from the door and flung it down at the kid cutting the boys pants slightly in the crotch. Mikado almost passed out but got up as quickly as possible and ran out of the room. Izaya leaned against the wall and slid down it too tired to stand anymore. Kadota watched the kid run out terrified and ran up to see what caused the distress. He opened the door and saw Shizuo on the floor and Izaya next to the door.

"You both, are insane!" Kadota carried them both back to bed shaking his head. They grabbed their food not looking anywhere but at their plates. "You're lucky Shinra is on his way who knows what damage you did to yourselves. What in the hell happened?" Both men kept their mouths shut and continued eating their food. "What are these knives doing on the floor? How in the hell did you get knives? Did you try to kill Mikado?"

"He deserved it, and that's all I'm going to say about it." There was a knock on the door, two loud and one rap. "Go let Shinra in, maid." Kadota's eye twitched but he left to answer the door none-the-less . Shizuo glanced at Izaya in shock. He'd forgotten how much of an ass Izaya could be and didn't understand the hostility.

"Shinra if he isn't going to be at least civil I can't do it anymore." Kadota said to Shinra as he opened the door. Upstairs Shizuo glared at Izaya who continued to glare straight at his food. The happy-go-lucky doctor walked in the door a few minutes later and looked at his two grumpy patients with disdain. They barely even looked at him avoiding each other's eyes like the plague.

"Hello my dumb precious patients. I give out orders for your benefit and not for fun." Shinra walked over to Izaya and lifted his shirt. Izaya, who, looked very offended that the doctor just did as he pleased. Shinra took off the bandages and removed the stitches. "Roll onto your stomach." Izaya huffed setting the food on the nightstand and rolled over. Shinra pulled the bandages off smiled. "And that's the last stitch. You're completely stitch free." Izaya didn't say anything. "Okay spill you two. Why did Mikado run out like that? What did you do Izaya?"

"He raped Shizuo, and Shizuo won't let me get revenge." Shinra looked a little shocked but soon regained his senses and looked at Shizuo for his side of the story.

"I told you to do whatever the hell you wanted but I also told him I would leave him if you hurt that kid." Izaya glared at him. Shinra tried to not laugh at the situation it reminding him of a parent trying to figure out why their children were fighting. If your children were two of the most feared men in all of Ikebukuro.

"Yeah that's so fair." Izaya said sarcastically looking to Shinra for him to agree. Shinra sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Shizuo, how many times do I have to tell you? It is okay to defend yourself. Izaya quit acting like a spoiled brat. Although I agree with Izaya this time" Shinra said pinching the bridge of his nose sitting beside Izaya.

"He was going to kill him Shinra." Shinra sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Izaya has the right to do anything to protect his lover and his home. Mikado broke in and hurt you, idiot. Of course Izaya is upset, he's an asshole, but he deserves the same rights as everyone else. If anyone tried to hurt Kasuka or did hurt him you'd want to kill them wouldn't you?"

"Of course you'd take his side." Shizuo said looking away as he sulked like a small child.

"Shizuo you see, Izaya cares about you a lot. Probably too much but he's just showing you he cares in his own way. Now turn around so I can see your wounds. I'm tired of playing referee." Shizuo pouted but turned over just wanting to get it over with. Shinra pulled down the boxers and smacked Izaya's hand away as he tried to touch Shizuo. 'Too early for that plus he'll think it's me.' Shinra mouthed to Izaya as he started to look at Shizuo. "Perfect all healed I just need to remove the stitches, but I need to stretch you to get to them."

"I'll do it!" Izaya sang scooting closer to Shizuo, who pushed him away. "Shizuo y-you're still mad at me?" The death glare he received answered his question and he huffed. "Fine I'll just leave you alone then. Since you are completely disgusted by my touch." Izaya stood wincing and slowly walked out of the room. Shizuo felt tears burn his eyes and dug his face into the pillows. A few hours of the cold shoulder and things should be good but he didn't want to hurt him.

"This will be slightly painful." Shizuo just shrugged and let Shinra do his thing. "There all done. You need to apologize to Izaya."

"I know I should but."

"No buts. He doesn't take rejection well especially from you. What happened last time?" Shizuo tensed and turned over. The shower was one instance he would always have trouble forgetting the pure red-hot rage in his lover's eyes was forever burned into his memory.

"Would you tell him to come here and please leave with Kadota? They're driving each other crazy." Shinra nodded and left. Shizuo sat up wincing and waited. He heard Shinra and Kadota leave but Izaya hadn't shown his face. He waited ten minutes before crawling out of bed and stumbled from the room. "Izaya?" He called out but no one replied. "You ran away a-again. T-t-that's it I'm done." He said aloud incase Izaya was just hiding, but still no reply came. He punched the wall leaving a huge dent.

Shizuo slowly turned back to the room and found some pants. The more he moved around the easier it got and he pulled on some shoes. He hunted through the closet for a bag to put some food into until he could contact Kasuka. The bedroom door opened but Shizuo didn't turn around till he heard a thump and a whimper. Shizuo turned and saw Mikado on the floor tied up. He looked up at Izaya anger pulsing through him in an instant. Izaya shut the door his eyes never leaving the kid. Shizuo had never felt so angry at Izaya as he did now.

"Before you say anything. I want you to take revenge. I won't hurt him anymore as long as he pays for what he did. I want you to do it." Shizuo growled and walked over the kid and threw him over his shoulder. He tried to leave the room but Izaya stepped in front of the door.

"You're completely insane. I am leaving and I'm never coming back. You can't stop me this time. I am so angry with you right now it's beyond words. Move out of the way." Izaya shook his head.

"No, not until you get revenge. It's either you do it or I will." Shizuo scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Izaya I am not you, or will I ever be. Thank whatever gods may be that I'm not. I don't need revenge for something a kid did. How I fell for such a cruel person I'll never know. Oh I remember he doped me up to make me lose my sanity for a few weeks but that doesn't matter anymore. You don't matter to me anymore. If you don't get out of my way you'll regret it." Izaya felt as if he had been slapped. If Shizuo was going to hurt him he'd do it right back and he knew exactly how to make the blond regret his words.

"Go ahead do it. We'll start back at square one drugged and handcuffed to the bed since you liked it so much the first time. You can't live without me we both know it. I was gone for fifteen days and you were all over me begging me to screw right there. I love at night how you cling to me while you sleep and beg me not to leave your side, like some pathetic child." Shizuo felt disgust fill him to the brim. He gritted his teeth and knew he just had to get out no matter what.

"Goodbye Izaya. You'll never see me again and I hope you enjoyed your 'game.' But you forget I actually have other people who love me. All you have is me Izaya and now even that is gone. I don't need you but you need me. You're all alone and that's how it's going to stay." Izaya's eyes widened at the comments, the words shattering his heart completely.

Shizuo knocked his ex-lover out with one hit. He set Mikado down and put Izaya in the bed. His eyes filled with tears as kissed his ex-lover's lips one last time and took Mikado out of the apartment. He knew he'd regret the words that night it would be a long process to get over Izaya or enough to move on with his life. He couldn't think about that or he'd go running back to Izaya. He untied the traumatized boy in the elevator and asked to borrow his phone. Shizuo called his brother and had him pick them up. Mikado was dropped off at his apartment while Shizuo was taken to a fancy hotel under an alias. Izaya woke in the bed and froze when he didn't feel Shizuo beside him. He realized Shizuo had really did it, he left him. He felt the tears stream down his face. He was alone again. He had tried so hard to keep it together for Shizuo but old habits die hard.

* * *

 **Izaya: You're a cold heartless bitch.  
** **Demeta: Thank you I try. Lately I've had a lot of angsty feels due to a ex-boyfriend who doesn't understand that no means no so hence the harsh words.  
** **Shizuo: I burned him good.  
** **Izaya: Only because she's good at breaking people's hearts.  
** **Demeta:...  
** **Shizuo: Nothing to defend yourself.  
** **Demeta: Nope it's true. I've never been broken up with shockingly enough. Lol. Don't worry you'll be back in each other's arms soon enough and all will be well. Or will it.  
** **Izaya: See! So cruel.**


	8. Epilogue

**So this is the epilogue it's finished. I know I'm a lair and said I wouldn't be able to post but my family's neighbor is dumb and have free wifi *sighs* I'm kinda sad but it all has to end at some point. I felt I gave it a great ending but who knows what you guys will think. This will have one more chapter but it's a prologue to what happened before Shizuo woke up in chapter 1. It explains why Izaya took him in the first place and if they really did it like rabbits. Sorry there is a lot of time skips. Enjoy the end! It's been fun.**

* * *

Four months had passed since Shizuo had seen Izaya. Four very long and very painful months of avoiding the other, moving, dressing differently when working. Every second was just as painful as the last. He was getting ready for a date Tom forced on him. The girl was pretty, beautiful even but he knew it would never work out not because of her. It wasn't that he didn't like girls but they just weren't, well, they just weren't Izaya. He would never be able to forget Izaya remembering how when he just let his mask down and Shizuo could read him like a book. The way he smiled when he was happy or the way his face scrunched when he pouted. He felt tears threaten and he shook his head. He walked out of his apartment and locked the door. He walked to her apartment and knocked on the door. She opened the door and smiled softly at him.

"Verona?"

"Ves, vou must be Shizuo?" He nodded and took her hand helping her down the one small step. She locked her door and off they went to a restaurant. After getting a table they sat down and engaged in polite conversation. She was Russian and her speech was sometimes hard to understand, but it didn't seem to bother him. He liked her so far but she seemed bored of him. She kept looking at a table behind him on his left. "Eh? Shizuo vhat man keeps staving at vou." He froze too scared to turn and look.

"Red eyes?" Shizuo asked and she looked back at him.

"Ves. Vhy?" He swallowed hard shaking.

"What is he doing?"

"Ve's just, staving at vou and vill sovetimes glave at ve. Is ve an ex-love?"

"I'm sorry, but we need to go. Check!" The waiter scurried over and gave him the check. He quickly put the money down and took Verona's hand. He heard that voice call out for a check as well. He started quickly walking, as fast as Verona could, back to her apartment. "I am so sorry but its best you do not try to get a hold of me again. It's not you, it's me, that man he won't leave me alone and I don't want you to get hurt. I feel horrible about ruining your evening." She smiled a small understanding smile.

"It is okav. I vnderstand Shizuo. Ve've all got sovething ve vun from. Goodbve." She shut her door and he sighed turning around. Izaya was inches from his face, Shizuo was shocked for a moment but quickly gained his bearing. He pushed past Izaya walking fast.

"Shizuo please. Just hear me out." Izaya called out keeping pace with Shizuo's almost running speed. "At least let me apologize!" Shizuo stopped and pushed Izaya away without looking at him. Izaya, who almost fell, grabbed onto the side of a garbage can for balance.

"I don't want to listen. J-just leave me alone. I was kind of into her and you ruined it. Just like how you ruin everything and all you do is take and take expecting not having to give. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you. I told you I won't get back with you. No matter how much you beg or apologize I-I-I'd rather die." Shizuo refused to even meet the other's eyes. Even though the words Shizuo said hurt Izaya had, had enough, knowing those last words were just that, words.

"Shizuo's it's been four months, six days, seven hours, twelve minutes and thirty seconds since I last touched you." Shizuo looked into Izaya's eyes briefly before looking away shocked the other had been counting as he had. "I thought I could move on but every time I look at another person they sicken me because they aren't you. I've never felt this way in my entire life and for a while I didn't know what to do with it. But now I know I need you. I'm so lonely and I'm sorry." Shizuo felt tears fall down his face.

"No get away from me. I'll never accept your apology!" He started to full out run and made it too his apartment. He pulled out his keys but dropped them. Before he could even move to grab them Izaya had him up against the door. "Don't!" Shizuo felt Izaya breathe in deeply and he trembled in fear. "I-I-I won't give into you a-anymore!" He felt hands finding all of his weak spots as he slumped against the door panting completely at Izaya's mercy. Izaya smiled, and put his knee between his lover's legs, grinding his knee softly. "You can't." Shizuo whispered trying weakly to close his legs.

"You've missed me haven't you?" Shizuo cursed softly as he got hard instantly and Izaya smiled happily. "It took me so long to find you. I've been trying to find you, and when I finally did I could see you were suffering as much as I have. I've been watching you and I know you cry every night trying to release yourself but you couldn't, even calling out my name, nothing. You've been so needy this whole time. Why did you do this to me? I know I did some stupid things but I need you Shizuo. Wait a second!" Izaya said looking at Shizuo's left hand as something glinted as a car slowly passed by. He looked at hand closer, there resting on the index finger lay the ring he had given him. He ran his fingers across it and Shizuo blushed. "Y-you kept it?" Shizuo scoffed.

"So, what you said it didn't mean anything. It's a nice looking ring." Izaya leaned down and kissed the ring before moving it to Shizuo's left ring finger. "Stop!"

"Mine." He growled in Shizuo's ear pulling out his copy of Shizuo's apartment key and unlocked the door. "You know how hard it was to get this key. You were on such high alert I had to talk to your landlord and said you had lost your key. He's not very happy with you, but you won't have to worry about it. You won't be living here for much longer." Izaya opened the door and Shizuo crumbled to his knees breathing heavily as his clothed erection became painful. He looked back at Izaya, not really in control of himself, with a needy expression that made Izaya's own pants tighten.

"I want you." Shizuo moaned out shamelessly and Izaya smiled happily. He closed the door and led his lover further inside. "I've missed you." Izaya struggled with the bedroom door and finally pushed it open flipping on the light and dimming it as it almost blinded the two men. He shoved Shizuo onto the bed ripping off Shizuo's pants and started to leave love bites on his inner thighs. "Don't tease, please just take me! Please." Izaya smirked at the pleading and kissed his lover's tip. "Nngh!" Izaya licked up the seed smiling.

"You're so sensitive. I'll give you what you want." He gently stretched his lover avoiding his pleasure spot not wanting another premature climax. He pulled his fingers out and slowly entered biting his lip as he released his load.

"You couldn't get off either?" Izaya blushed nodding. "Glad to hear it." Izaya couldn't take it any longer and started to thrust into him hard. Four months of pent up frustration was enough to drive anyone insane, driving him to want to go until he collapsed. It didn't take long for that to happen, and he stayed inside not wanting to be separated from Shizuo. "I love you Flea." Izaya smiled falling asleep. Shizuo sighed not realizing how much he missed Izaya and pulled the covers over them. When Shizuo woke he was alone. He started shaking his head at the horrible dream he had. He started crying and heard the bathroom door open. Izaya looked at his crying lover in shame. He ran to him and hugged him. Shizuo froze and then hugged him back crying harder.

"Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" Shizuo sniffed looking up into red eyes trying to stop crying having no need too now.

"I thought. I thought last night was a dream and I couldn't take it. Tell me this is real and I'm not going to wake up and you're not next to me. I just." Izaya kissed him stopping the rambling in an instant. He pulled away and wiped Shizuo's tears. He gave him a chaste kiss and connected their foreheads. Never breaking eye contact making Shizuo blush.

"I'm never going anywhere again. This is real and what I'm about to say is even realer. Please move in with me, I even bought us a house, close to really good schools if we ever want to adopt. Also close to my new office and it's a little bit of walk from your work, but it is okay, because you have me." Shizuo laughed softly and cuddled closer to Izaya.

"Alright. Please wait for me at home I have work." Izaya pouted but nodded.

"I'll make you breakfast get ready for work." Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya softly before getting up. He went into the bathroom trying to keep his excitement down, this was really happening Izaya really wanted him. He quickly showered and got out. He dressed and went to the small kitchen entry way area. Izaya was pulling the miso off of the stove and smiled when he saw Shizuo. Shizuo pulled him into another kiss. Izaya smirked liking this Shizuo a lot more. "Go on and eat don't want you to be late for work. I'll have your stuff moved to the house."

Shizuo sat down and started to eat. Izaya sat next to him watching as he ate slower. Shizuo finished quickly and stood up wiping his mouth on a napkin. He kissed Izaya one last time before he left. Izaya smiled and finished quickly. He called a moving company and they had everything packed in two hours, not like there was a lot to begin with. He looked at the barren apartment and smiled half-heartily. Something was always sad about moving away and he knew Shizuo would feel that. A key turning the lock had him forget the slight nostalgia and was on edge. He reached into his pocket gripping his knife. Kasuka walked in and froze seeing Izaya then the empty apartment.

"What have you done to Nii-san?"

"Nothing we're moving in together."

"You made him very angry and you made him cry a lot. How can he forgive you so easily? He said you were going to kill a kid so he left you. Why would you do that?"

"So he didn't tell you why I wanted to kill Mikado. Figures. That 'kid' raped your brother and the only reason Shizuo didn't stop him was because your brother didn't want to hurt him. Mikado had the gall to show up again, when Shizuo and I were still hurt. Of course I was going to kill him." Kasuka was at a loss for words and Izaya just shook his head. "I have to go the movers must have his stuff at the house by now."

"I'll come with you or am I not allowed to know where my brother will be living?" Izaya looked at Kasuka in shock, he'd probably would be dead if looks could kill. He smirked which only angered Kasuka further.

"So hostile. Kasuka I am not your enemy any longer. You can come and see Shizuo any time you want, I'll even give you a key. Besides who's going to help me unpack it all?" Kasuka rolled his eyes and followed Izaya out the door. Izaya after almost having to start a fight with the landlord finally was able to turn in the keys and terminate the contract. When they arrived the movers had put everything in the house and Izaya started upstairs in the bedroom where he put the bed frame together while Kasuka worked on the kitchen.

Kasuka and Izaya sat on the couch exhausted looking around the room they smiled having set everything up. Izaya got a call from Shizuo asking where all his things were. Izaya just gave him the address and then called in for sushi. Shizuo looked at the big house in shock. He went to the front door opening it and looked around the living room in shock. Everything was brand new and Kasuka was there too.

"Welcome home Shizuo." Izaya said standing.

"When you said you had gotten us a home I didn't think you meant it literally. Also my ex-landlord said I was making a horrible choice because you were such an asshole. I still had to give him my key and he was still very upset."

"That nutjob? Don't even get me started Shizuo. But yes I did literally mean a house, Kasuka and I have been hard at work all day." Shizuo smiled and shut the door. He walked over to Izaya and hugged him. "Did you miss me Shizuo?" Shizuo hid his blush and nodded. A knock on the door broke the two of them apart. "That's dinner." Izaya pulled his wallet out and opened the door. He paid for the food and smiled at them. Kasuka had already sat down, while Shizuo found some napkins. Izaya set out the food and pulled out drinks from the fridge. He set them down and then sat down. Shizuo sat next to him and started to eat.

"Are you going to stay together this time?" Both men looked to Kasuka then each other. "I know you love each other but you need to compromise. You can't just decide to do things without each other. You need to talk not just fight." Kasuka finished eating and stood taking it to the garbage. "I have to catch a plane in three hours so I'm going to go." He hugged Shizuo and awkwardly shook Izaya's hand.

"He's right you know. I'm so sorry Shizuo, I'll never do anything like that again." Shizuo shook his head and finished eating. All those feelings he'd tried to suppress hit him all at once and got up hiding the tears form in his eyes. He tried to seem indifferent not wanting to worry Izaya, which in turn made the raven extremely worried and nervous that Shizuo was going to try and bolt.

"It's in the past." Shizuo threw away the trash and started to explore the house. Izaya watched feeling a pang in his chest and stood up. He walked over to Shizuo and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I was fine till you said that. Now all those feelings came back. I don't want to be with you because of it but I'm drawn to you and it's painful." Izaya let go and backed away.

"Don't leave me again Shizuo. Until you can work through those feelings I'll sleep in the spare bedroom. I won't force you but I at least need you be by me. I haven't been able to sleep scared that you found someone better than me and when you told me you kind of liked that blonde girl it hurt so badly. I know I'm the worst there is and you shouldn't even give me the time of day let alone be with me. I just love you so much, and I want to keep you for myself." Shizuo turned away from Izaya and went into their bedroom. Izaya sighed knowing nothing he said would ever be good enough no matter how hard he tried and sat against the wall sliding to the floor unaware of what his lover had planned for him. Shizuo dug through the closet and pulled out a certain tank top and panties. He stripped off the bartender outfit and pulled on the clothes. He found Izaya hugging his knees just outside the door.

"Hey." Izaya didn't move and Shizuo smiled. Shizuo shoved Izaya's knees down and sat in his lap. Izaya looked up at him hesitantly, then his jaw dropped in complete shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but Shizuo kissed him. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and guided the hand up his shirt. Shizuo smiled as Izaya shoved him onto the floor and pulled off his slightly sweaty shirt. Shizuo ran his hands over his lover's slightly wet skin entranced.

"I'm so glad I bought you that tank top. 'Obedient Uke.' Perfect for you. You should wear it under your clothes all the time." Shizuo blushed and Izaya laughed. "I love you my Shizu-chan."

"Still hate that nickname." Shizuo said out of habit more than actually meaning it.

"Which one." Izaya said smirking as he ripped the black lacy panties apart and started to stretch his lover. Shizuo gasped digging his nails into the wood floor at the sudden intrusion and started to shake from the pain. "Cold?" Shizuo nodded but Izaya made no attempt to move making Shizuo roll his eyes of course Izaya knew he was lying. He slowly started to rock his hips back and forth. Shizuo moaned pushing up his hips to meet Izaya's thrusts. "You really want it don't you?" Shizuo nodded begging softly for harder thrusts making Izaya smile wider. He could only comply. Who was he to deny him? They both moaned loudly in ecstasy as they finished together both men panting. Izaya pulled out and laid next to his lover gently playing with the ring still on Shizuo's ring finger.

"Remember when you said you'd be okay with adopting?" Izaya nodded looking at his tired lover. "I want that." Shizuo said softly and Izaya smiled widely.

"So do I, but let's at least wait a year to setting into our home. Reestablish our lives. Get married." Shizuo smiled widely cuddling into Izaya. "Mr. Orihara-Heiwajima." Shizuo thought about the name and shook his head. "Mr. Heiwajima-Orihara?" Shizuo still shook his head and Izaya looked at him puzzled.

"Mr. Shizuo Orihara." Izaya's eyes widened and kissed Shizuo.

"Really?" Izaya asked expecting Shizuo to be joking.

"Only you matter to me."

"What about Kasuka?" Shizuo shook his head.

"That's different he and I have been together since he was born he's always been there. But you found me and wouldn't let me go no matter how hard I pushed you away. No one has ever done that for me, and I want to be the same for you."

"Finders keepers, losers, weepers." Izaya whispered earning a laugh from his Shizuo.

A year and a half later Shizuo and Izaya were walking in the orphanage, they had decided to adopt from. When a young boy around three years old plowed into Shizuo's leg. The boy backed away and looked up at Shizuo with tears in his eyes. Shizuo's heart broke looking at the crying boy. Then he noticed something strange the boy had reddish brown eyes and golden hair. He looked at Izaya who had noticed it too. He looked just like a perfect combination of them, even though Shizuo's hair wasn't blond it was same shade as his faux locks. The boy wore a plain white t-shirt and overalls only wearing one plain white sock on his feet, one of the overall straps falling down his shoulder increasing the adorable factor. The woman running the orphanage came out of her office apologizing as she ripped the now screaming child from Shizuo's pant leg.

"It's alright. What's his name?"

"Hiroaki." The boy was desperately trying to get out of her arms and Shizuo hesitantly held out his arms to the boy who struggled harder to get to him. "I'm sorry I've never seen him act like this. Ever since he and his twin sister came to us seven months ago they haven't spoken a single word." Izaya smiled at the boy and noticed a shy girl peeking from around the corner. She looked exactly like Hiroaki except she had pigtails and wore a plain green dress.

"Daddy!" The woman looked shocked and the grip she had on Hiroaki slackened enough for him to jump into Shizuo's ready arms. Shizuo held him close smiling as the boy calmed down immediately. The girl looked at Izaya and smiled pointing at him. "Mommy!" Shizuo busted out laughing as Izaya's eyes widened to saucers. The girl ran to Izaya's side, who picked her up, and started to tickle the girl eliciting loud melodic giggles.

"I assume you'll want to adopt them? Her name is Koji." Both men barely heard her only paying attention to the name but followed her into her office. Both men frowned as they heard they had to wait a couple weeks before they could bring the twins home. They had started this process six months ago and finally got the approval yesterday to go and even consider children. Now they had to wait even longer. Leaving them was heart wrenching as they both cried trying to escape the orphanage owner's arms.

Shizuo was shaking his knee and tapping his fingers the whole way there to the orphanage. Izaya smiled watching his husband worry beyond words. They pulled up and they could see the twins waiting for them at the window their faces breaking out in huge smiles as they jumped and pointed. Shizuo had to control himself and not run to them as they walked in the orphanage. The twins came running around the corner already had their coats on with mismatched buttons to spaces. Izaya laughed and fixed their coats. They signed the final bits of paperwork and led their children to the car. They buckled them into the car seats watching their small faces fill with wonder at the very expensive car they were sitting in.

Upon arriving at their new home they both started chatting excitedly to one another in a language that only they understood. They were pulled out of their car seats and watched them run excitedly to the front door both looking back at their new parents. Izaya looked at Shizuo and could see the love consuming his whole being watching the twins. Izaya quickly unlocked the door and they bolted inside trying to find their rooms. Excited squeals rang throughout the house that rivaled Ericka's squeals. Izaya slowly walked to their rooms that were across from their parent's bedroom. Shizuo joined Izaya watching them play with their new toys and Izaya wrapped his arm around Shizuo pulling him down for a kiss. A chorus of awes sounded from the twin and the happy couple broke apart smiling.

"Mommy I want kisses too!" Hiroaki yelled running to Izaya. Koji ran to Shizuo demanding the same. They picked them up and kissed their cheeks causing the twins to giggle. "We've been waiting for Mommy and Daddy so long! A man came to see us once. He said if a man with blonde hair and brown eyes came in with another man with red eyes and dark hair that you would be our parents."

"What? What did he look like this man?" Izaya asked slightly disturbed.

"He had hair like Mommy's and bright blue eyes. His name started with an M." Koji said. Shizuo looked at Izaya in shock.

"M-Mikado?"

"Yes that was his name." The twins said smiling at their parents. Shizuo leaned against the wall in disbelief, and Izaya wrapped his arms tighter around Hiroaki to protect him.

"What did the man say after that?"

"Just that he was sorry he couldn't get us to you sooner. And sorry for hurting Daddy." Hiroaki said squirming slightly in Izaya's grip not that it was hurting him.

Meanwhile from across the street said man was smiling walking away hand in hand with a different blond who was spewing lame jokes to which he replied with that same confusing remark each time. The other finally giving up on the jokes, asking why they had even watched Shizuo and Izaya bring home two kids. He would never get an answer but the man knew all would be forgiven now. At least he hoped.

* * *

 **Demeta: Tell me what you think.  
Izaya: I'm surprised you can actually write happy things.  
Demeta: Well I was planning on writing a second story where Mikado gets revenge and kidnaps your children. That is until Izaya submits to him and lets him basically control every part of the new family's life. Even some three ways...nothing sexual with the kids are you insane...and because of this they almost lose the twins...dun dun duh...BUTTT! This idea came to me and it brought me to tears so I knew this was the way to go. Although if my fans suggest it I could still do the second story and have it be a au of this au.  
Shizuo: And any hope for you to be normal just went out the window.  
Demeta: I write this for entertainment if any of this actually happened in real life I'd probably would faint or puke or both.  
Izaya: So you do have a conscience.  
Demeta: Of course I'm disturbed but not cruel.  
Shizuo: What happened those days way back when?  
Demeta: You'll just have to tune in one last time.**


	9. Prologue (meant to be last chapter)

**Alright dear readers this finishes up the story, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This is the prologue but it's meant to be read at the end because knowing why Izaya is doing it during the rest of the story is lame! This is from Izaya's perspective and explains how Shizuo ended up in his bed in the first chapter.**

* * *

Roughly two years ago

Izaya sat at a table in the corner of the bar watching his target. A woman had hired him to see if her husband was cheating. He got these jobs all the time but the man had blown off women just staring at his drink the whole time. He was bored watching him and scanned the bar. He found Shizuo and Tom instantly. Tom had obviously drank too much and left Shizuo to go dance with a plain girl. Shizuo watched him with a smile, not noticing a man dump something into his drink. Izaya jumped up knocking over his chair as Shizuo finished the drink in one gulp. Izaya watched as said man started to talk to Shizuo who was swaying a bit now. He growled slightly as the man, who was joined by a couple others, lead his monster from the bar.

Izaya shoved his way through the crowd trying to get to Shizuo. He ran out of the bar just in time to see them pull Shizuo into a black car. Izaya memorized the license plate yanking a man, who was getting into a taxi, to the ground and hopped in. He ordered the driver to follow that car no matter what and he'd pay him double for the troubles. The driver excited by the prospect, nodded, and sped off following the car. Izaya had never been so angry at the blond in his life, how could he have been so stupid.

The car pulled up to an abandoned warehouse and Izaya pulled out a wad of cash. He told the driver to wait for ten minutes then call the police if he wasn't back in that time. The driver nodded counting the money happily. Izaya pulled his knife out, and went around to the back entrance of the warehouse, climbing in one of the many broken windows. He could hear Shizuo's pants and quiet begging. He rounded a corner and saw the three men standing over the shaking blond.

"I don't think you'll want us to stop. The drugs are going make you feel like you're on fire. You'll start begging us to touch you and you'll give in. Don't worry we'll make you feel really good." Izaya could see Shizuo fighting, against the other men, weakly and then he noticed the tears. Seeing this side of Shizuo had Izaya completely intrigued.

"Don't I don't want you." The three rapists laughed and one ripped the bartender's shirt apart, another yanked Shizuo's pants away. Izaya could see from here Shizuo was losing the battle against the drugs. He felt a different kind of anger swell in his chest which he realized was jealousy. These humans were touching his favorite pet and they were going to pay. "Izaya…help me." Izaya froze thinking that Shizuo had seen him but based on how broken he sounded it wasn't likely.

"Is that your boyfriend? Well you're going to have to tell him we dirtied you up. He probably wouldn't even want to touch after he finds out. You'll just be a dirty whore to him." Shizuo let out a loud sob and closed his eyes wanting this nightmare to be over. Izaya couldn't take one more second as he watched the other two hold him down and the third get in between Shizuo's legs. They didn't even see him coming. He had flung one knife his aim perfect and hit the man in his precious arousal. The man flung back screaming in pain. The other two turned in time to see their attacker as he smashed their heads together knocking them out. Shizuo looked up at his savior mouth dropping open in complete shock.

"Izaya!" Shizuo cried out completely oblivious to his almost rapist's screams. Izaya smiled glad to see only the blond's clothes were damaged.

"Hey Shizu-chan." Izaya knelt next to the blond and pulled off his jacket covering up the naked blond. "Let's get you somewhere safe." Izaya said yanking his knife free from the screaming man and cleaned the knife on Shizuo's ripped clothing. Izaya picked him up and Shizuo clung to him crying quietly into his neck.

"It's so hot it hurts!" Shizuo cried out and Izaya smiled.

"I know they gave you a strong aphrodisiac and it's going to be like this for a while. Don't worry we just got to get to my apartment and I'll help you as much as I can. I can't believe how stupid you were Shizu-chan never leave your drink alone in a bar. I had to abandon a job to come and save you. Do you know what could've happened if I hadn't seen you? They would've raped you and left you for dead." Izaya said scolding Shizuo who started crying more tears.

"I'm sorry Izaya." Shizuo whispered never hearing so much emotion in Izaya's voice before. Izaya smirked this was a lot more fun than making Shizuo angry, Izaya had decided as he carried Shizuo to the taxi. He loved the helpless look so much more. He opened the taxi door and gave the taxi driver his address while he called the cops. "Yeah I'd send an ambulance one of the rapists will need a lot of surgery." He hung up and looked down at the squirming blond who was moaning slightly.

Izaya took the flushed monster up to his apartment and dropped him on the bed. Izaya yanked his coat off of Shizuo and smiled at painfully erect Shizuo. "Make it stop!" Shizuo cried out holding onto Izaya tightly. Izaya could only comply smiling at how conflicted his monster looked. Izaya slowly undressed and started to prep the blond who was moaning small pants. "H-h-hurry!"

"What do you say Shizu-chan?"

"Please Izaya." Izaya smiled and pulled his fingers away. Shizuo bucked his hips at the loss and whined pathetically. "I need you Izaya. Please." Izaya smirked and slowly pushed himself into the wanton blond. It didn't take long for Shizuo to release but Izaya wanted to have way more fun with his drugged pet.

"Do you love me Shizu-chan?" Shizuo looked up at Izaya blushing.

"Y-yes for a while now." Izaya stopped his thrusts completely shocked.

"How long have you loved me?"

"Since high school. When I first met you." Shizuo looked away blushing and Izaya continued thrusting. "I love you Izaya." Izaya lost his load at the words. He stroked Shizuo's face and kissed him happy that the blond started to kiss back fighting for dominance. Izaya wasn't going to let the other win and started to stroke the other, making him moan breaking the kiss.

"When these drugs wear off you won't love me anymore will you?" Shizuo thought for a second and shook his head no.

"No I'll most likely will try to kill you, but I want to be with you. Do what you have to make me admit it." Izaya looked at him shocked and then smiled a devilish smile.

"Anything?" Izaya smiled going to have a lot of fun with blond if so.

"Anything." Shizuo agreed. "Just don't give up."

"I'd never. You're so honest this way Shizuo. I'll most likely need to drug you. Not like this though. Just something to immobilize you." Shizuo nodded smiling weakly at Izaya. "You probably won't even remember this but I love you too." Shizuo smiled wider but soon felt his eye-lids drooping too tired to keep them open. "I'm sorry in advance."

"I forgive you." He said before he slipped into unconsciousness. Izaya pulled out and kissed the blond. He called Shinra and demand he get him the drugs he needed saying it was for the yakuza. Shinra didn't question it and started to call his suppliers. Izaya crawled into the shower and cleaned himself then Shizuo. He pulled out his lap top and started to set up so Shizuo couldn't escape him. He knew those last three words would be the only kind words to leave Shizuo for a long, long time.

Izaya handcuffed Shizuo to the bed and met Celty at the door with the drugs the next morning. He took them upstairs hiding them under the bed after preparing about seven doses. After a day of waiting for him to wake the other lay next to Shizuo and slept the night away. Shizuo still hadn't woken up the next morning so he gave him a half dose of the sedative. He went downstairs digging through his cupboards and found some caffeine pills and pain relievers. Knowing Shizuo was going to have a horrible headache when he woke up. He put the pills in his pocket and smiled as he heard a knock on the door. Namie grumbled at him as she handed him a slice of cake and walked away just glad she had the rest of the day off. Izaya put the cake in the fridge and heard the handcuffs rattle upstairs. He smiled happily and went up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" And then he opened the door ready to do anything to hear Shizuo say those precious words again. 'Whatever it takes even if it breaks my heart.' Izaya thought sadly before switching on the light. He'd have his Shizu-chan even if it killed him on the inside.

* * *

 **Izaya: So he did say I love you first. Victory.**  
 **Demeta: Only because you asked. You wanted to know if he really did love you or if it was the drugs.**  
 **Shizuo: You really do have a strange mind.**  
 **Demeta: oh well *shrugs* I'm fine with it and I ignore what people say about it. I loved this story so much now onto my other stories that have been haunting me for months. Although I have a strange sadness about ending this story. Something is missing and I don't know what it is.**


End file.
